


Takt třetí; Očištěný

by Lanevra



Series: Trojtakt [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Můj pán je někdy dětsky důvěřivý. Když mu dospělí jako já řekne, že jen on ho může zbavit bolesti, uvěří a odevzdá se zcela do mých rukou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takt třetí; Očištěný

Malý pán si už podruhé za poslední půl hodinu nesmírně hlasitě povzdechne. Chce nenápadně připoutat mou pozornost, avšak já mám právě na práci přípravu jeho čaje, kterou rozhodně nemíním odložit ani o jedinou minutu. Stvoření dokonalého šálku, vhodného jako lehké povzbuzení v dopoledních hodinách, je skutečné umění hodné démonického komorníka jako jsem já a mladý pán by měl konečně pochopit, že na kvalitě jeho nápoje si zakládám.

Pán si povzdechne potřetí. Dobrá, to opravdu nepůjde. Já vím, že se snaží přitáhnout mou pozornost. On ví, že ho úmyslně ignoruji. A já vím, že on ví, že ho úmyslně ignoruji. Je to souboj vůlí, který musím už od podstaty naší smlouvy prohrát vždy pouze já. Nedám se však snadno, nejdřív připravím již nalitý hrníček vedle smetanového řezu, ještě upravit ubrousek, setřít šedavou skvrnku na příboru a mohu servírovat.

„Dnes jsem si pro pána dovolil připravit novou Earl Grey směs, která byla nedávno dovezena do Londýna. Je přezdívána Lady Grey a ve vysokých kruzích se její obliba v posledních týdnech nesmírně rozšířila, neboť Její Výsost shledala chuť Lady Grey nesmírně osvěžující. Předpokládal jsem, že by mohlo mladého pána potěšit moci tuto směs okusit,“ s těmi slovy položím šálek na stůl. „K tomu jsem přichystal piškotově smetanový zákusek, který nepřebije výraznou chutí Lady Grey, ale na jazyku ztlumí její aroma.“

„Hmm,“ zamručí neurčitě a nasaje vůni čaje. „Vyznívá skoro jako grapefruit.“

„Máte naprostou pravdu,“ odsouhlasím, i když je pravda, že mi všechno lidské voní svým způsobem stejně. „Zdá se mi, že jste už od otevření ranní pošty trochu zamlklý.“

Bleskne po mně vítězným pohledem; ach ano, můj pane, zase jsem naši malou válku vůlí prohrál, jako obvykle.

„Jen by mne zajímalo, jestli by se na dnešní večer nenašla nějaká naléhavá událost v Londýně. Něco pracovního, jako vydírání, krádež nebo třeba i vražda.“

„Obávám se, že vysoké letní teploty a nedostatek dešťů vyhnal veškeré zločinecké existence, jež by si zasluhovaly pozornost královnina hlídacího psa, do přímořských letovisek a na venkov. Dokonce i opioví baroni a králové organizovaného zločinu si potřebují jednou za čas odpočinout,“ odvětím s úsměvem. Upřímně mě baví představa malého pána, jak se žene za svou směšnou povinností vůči královně až někam k břehům Anglie. I když, pokud se nad tím zamyslím, menší dovolená by mu prospěla. Mohl bych ho nakonec i donutit si obléct plavky, ve který bych jistě vypadal naprosto skvostně.

„Chmch,“ složí si hlavu do dlaně, „byl bych vděčný i za předstíranou práci.“

„Pokud si to budete přát, mohu připravit kočár a navštívíme East End za účelem jeho důkladného propátrání. Jsem si jist, že nakonec nebudeme muset zajít daleko a nějaký zločin se nám sám připlete do cesty.“

„Copak jsem obyčejný strážník, abych skutečně řešil, jak opilý námořník ubodal svou ženu? Musel bych se hanbou propadnout, kdyby mne někdo viděl u takového místa činu a donesl o tom zprávu siru Randallovi,“ odmítne nenaladěně můj návrh, načež si povzdechne jako ten nejstarší a životem nejzmoženější muž, jakého jsem měl kdy tu čest poznat. „Dobrá tedy, není jiná možnost, bude se to muset dnes večer zase stát. Lady Elizabeth přijede na časnou večeři.“

Marcipánová panenka přijede na návštěvu. Jak sladké.

Není to tak, že bych toužil po jiné duši, než po té mého malého pána, ale lady Elizabeth prostě voní jako marcipán. Intenzivně sladce a mandlově s jemným nádechem do smetanova, což se dokonale hodí k mléčnosti a bělostnosti její duše nadýchané jako šlehačka. Příliš sladké pro mé chutě, znám však takové, kteří by jí slíbili cokoliv, jen aby jí mohli sloužit. Já mám rád cukrovinky s vyzrálým aroma podobné pralinkám. V hořké čokoládě obalená do alkoholu naložená švestka. Taková bude konečné podoba duše malého pána, až bude zcela připraven.

Už teď se mi sbíhají sliny. Dva roky, dva předlouhé roky unavujícího bytí v této podobě s plnou hlavou dráždivé, pomalu se proměňující vůně. A přesto..., přesto ještě chybí vrchol a právě ta trocha cukru, kterou k nám přináší lady Elizabeth, kromě mnoha dalších věcí.

„Pak tedy jako zákusek upeču čokoládový dort s malinovým krémem, šlehačkou a hlavně velkým množstvím marcipánových květů,“ navrhnu přívětivě s přesně tím efektem, jaký jsem čekal.

„V žádném případě! Copak jsi zapomněl, jak to dopadlo naposledy, když jsme lady Elizabeth pohostili čokoládovým dortem?“

Jak pošetile hloupá otázka. Já na nic nikdy nezapomínám, nicméně ani kdybych byl zapomnění schopen, na události toho večera bych si tak jako tak pamatoval až do smrti. Vidět pána roztomile trpícího v náručí lady Elizabeth, které ho vláčela po tanečním sále sídla, bylo vpravdě k popukání. To vše jen kvůli troše kakaa, pár šálků čaje navíc a jediné skleničky sherry, která sice byla určena pouze pro pána, ale copak by se mohla nechat marcipánová panenka odbýt? Ach, tváře jí tehdy zrudly jako okvětní plátky růží a její smích se rozléhal po celém domě.

„Jak jen bych mohl zapomenout, můj pane, vždyť se jednalo o nejfenomenálnější taneční událost toho roku.“

Změří si mne ledovým pohledem.

„Připadá ti snad můj tanec zábavný?“ zeptá se chladně.

„Ovšemže nikoliv. Naopak mi vhání do očí slzy nostalgie, neboť se na parketu až pozoruhodně podobáte již vyhubenému ptákovi Dodo...“

„Ztichni, příšero,“ zavrčí popuzeně.

„Jak si přejete, pane,“ ukloním se, „Dort tedy vynechám a uvařím něco, po čem nebude lady Elizabeth mít tolik energie. Budete si přát ještě něco nebo se mohu vzdálit a začít připravovat dnešní menší večerní slavnost?“

„Večerní slavnost; to už samo o sobě zní děsivě,“ zamumlá si pro sebe malý pán. „Můžeš jít,“ mávnutím ruky mne propustí, aby sklonil hlavu k čaji a papírům a předvedl, jak dokonale dokáže ignorovat každého sluhu, který se kolem něj pohybuje, i když jsem to já. Směšně roztomilý malý pán.

Znovu se ukloním, více méně jen tak sám pro sebe, protože se to sluší, a s nepoužívaným nádobím se vydám ke dveřím. Ještě se u nich zastavím a zkontroluji malého pána v jeho usilovné snaze něco dělat. Malý pán... už není tak malý jako býval dřív. Za stolem se pořád ztrácí, stohy papírů na jeho straně ho pořád převyšují, to jen chmurný výraz je posazený na o něco hubenější a hlavně méně dětské tváři. Zvláštní, kolik času jsem strávil uvažováním nad chutí jeho dozrávající duše, podobně jako vinař ochutnává hrozny, ale až doposud jsem si nevšiml, že zraje i jeho tělo. Z ryze objektivního úhlu pohledu, jako stovky let starý znalec lidského vkusu, je vlastně škoda, že malý pán nikdy nedospěje. I přes svou absolutní neschopnost byť jen přejít přes taneční parket bez nehody a neochotu se přátelit s kýmkoliv by stejně za pár let budil ve společnosti, zvláště pak v kruzích dam a dívek, až nepatřičnou pozornost.

Koutky mi zacukají v úsměvu. Byl by to okouzlující pan hrabě s očima barvy půlnočního nebe, plnýma hlubokého smutku, jež je na všechny dámy upírá zpod prakticky nezkrotné kštice lesklých vlasů s nádechem skoro až do indigova a ve chvílích osamění si melancholicky povzdychávaje nad osudem lidstva. Jak pateticky ubohé dokážou lidské bytosti být ve svých sebeklamech a představách o jiných.

Ne, je štěstí, že nedospěje, jedině tak...

Třeskot rozbíjeného porcelánu k mému citlivému sluchu dolehne přes celé sídlo a dočista mi přetrhne nit myšlenek. Ať ta skupina budižkničemů zase vyvedla cokoliv, já to budu muset dávat do pořádku. Proč je nevyhodím se sám sebe táži snad stokrát, před jejich příchodem jsem byl schopen se o malého pána postarat úplně sám, a pak si odpovídám, že jsou tu ku mému pohodlí. Při poslání, které pán vykonává pro královnu, se kolem něj pohybuje neuvěřitelné množství bezvýznamných, kteří mají nutkavou tendenci ho zabít. Opravdu jen zřídkakdy mají jakoukoliv, byť povrchní spojitost, s pánovými skutečnými nepřáteli. Jsou to prostě jenom skupiny zločinců, kterým se nelíbí, když se jim plete do práce.

A všechny tyto obtěžující šváby bych musel zabíjet. Dělám to rád, praskání kostí a trhání masa je zábavné, ale jako všechno v mém životě i to se mi rychle přejí. Přičemž, kupodivu, je práce komorníka u malého pána vlastně tím nejzábavnějším v této podobě bytí, co bych mohl dělat.

„Příště si mě všimni dřív,“ ozve se malý pán, asi jsem tu postával moc dlouho, „a až budeš konečně odcházet, zavři za sebou pořádně dveře. Doléhá sem nějaký hluk.“

„Jistě, můj pane,“ ukloním se a potutelně pousměji. Vím, o čem mluví a jsem pobaven.

Ano, práce u malého pána je veskrze zábavná.

 

°°0°°

 

Někdy je vstupovat do pánovy pracovny stejně bezpečné, jako nahlížet do nory spícího medvěda. Nesmíte dělat moc hluku ani prudké pohyby, jinak se probudí a pak budete mít velké potíže. Zvláště se nabručenému medvědovi podobá, když má přijet marcipánová panenka..., pardon, lady Elizabeth. Malý pán ji má opravdu rád. Jeho hluboké city sahají až k dobám nevinnosti, ale přesto nebo možná právě proto je mu její společnost nanejvýš nepříjemná. Připomíná mu, kým byl dřív, koho měl a, popravdě, vážně je občas trochu otravná. Ale já ji mám vesměs rád, nejen pro její vůni, ale hlavně právě proto, že mému pánovi připomíná, kým byl a dodává mu naději.

I kdyby sám můj malý pán netrval na tom, že bude své jizvy znovu a znovu rozedírat do krve, byl bych tu stále já, abych se o to postaral. Přeci jen jsem sluhou rodiny Phantomhivů a je pouze mou přirozenou povinností vzít kladivo a zlámat pánovi prsty hned po tom, co konečně srostou. Kým bych byl, kdybych to nedokázal nebo zavčas neudělal. Není na tom nic špatného, ostatně oheň se musí rozdmýchávat a pravidelně do něj přikládat dřevo. A pomsta je jako oheň, bez potravy a vzduchu časem vyhasíná, mění se v popel a nakonec ve zčernalý uhlík v lidském srdci. Nechutná tvrdá věc ulpívající mezi zuby. Nemohu přeci dopustit, aby se něco takového usadilo v srdci mé duše. Mého malého chutného pána.

Stanu před dveřmi pracovny a odhodlaně na ně zaklepu. Jsem prakticky jediný, kdo se něčeho takového odváží, snad kromě Tanaky, když se výjimečně dostane ze svého stavu permanentního čajového opojení. Nejspíš ani on by se neodvážil nahánět malého pána k uvítání návštěvy lady Elizabeth.

„Dál...!“

Vstoupím a spatřím pána, jak zpoza závěsu vyhlíží ven. Ach ano, naše návštěva už přijela před dům a hluk, který marcipánovou panenku obvykle doprovází, se začíná odrážet od nosných zdí. Doufal jsem, že bych mohl dostat malého pána dolů dřív, než jejich kočár dorazí ke dveřím, ale, jak vidno, jsem se trochu přepočítal.

„Ony se snad množí,“ zamumlá malý pán. „Podívej se, jsou tu hned dvě.“

Přejdu k oknu a vyhlédnu ven. Skutečně, marcipánová panenka si s sebou přivezla o něco málo starší dívku. Bylo už opravdu načase, když pomyslím, kolikrát ji sem pustili bez doprovodu a už vůbec nepočítám ty návštěvy, kdy brzy po jejím příjezdu následoval naléhavý telefon od jejích rodičů, jestli malý pán netuší, kde by mohla být, pokud není u něj.

„To je pravděpodobně její společnice. Lady Elizabeth bylo před dvěma týdny patnáct, jak víte. V jejím věku by se už opravdu neslušelo, aby navštěvovala svého snoubence bez náležitého garde,“ připomenu mu tuto skutečnost. Vydá dlouhé tiché zaúpění a stiskne si kořen nosu.

„Já vím, jen doufám, že se časem nezačnou sdružovat do skupin,“ povzdechne si smířeně.

Ubohý malý zdeptaný pán. Jedna návštěva jeho snoubenky mu přidělá na čele víc vrásek, než procházka po nejhorší zločinecké čtvrti Londýna. Je tak sladký, když trpí. Mohl bych mu ještě přidat, kdybych mu objasnil, že se skutečně začnou sdružovat do skupin. Do velkých, minimálně pětičlenných skupin obložených krajkou, s oblakem květinové vůně, s voňavým všude kolem a hlavně přímo nadšených z jeho společnosti. Obklopily by ho jako hejno piraní obklopí topícího se nebožáka a samou něhou rozsápaly na malé kousky. Ale neřeknu mu to. Tuto strašnou pravdu nejspíš nikdy na vlastní kůži nepozná a já koneckonců zase nejsem, ani přes svůj původ, tak krutý, abych mu ničil vidinu věčného klidu v mém žaludku takovou děsivou scenérií.

„Snad ta společnice nebude stejně potřeštěná jako lady Elizabeth,“ zkonstatuje s dalším povzdechem, než se statečně vydá vstříc svému dnešnímu osudu, hrdinný výraz pravého rytíře ve tváři.

Následuji ho dolů do haly a jen stěží potlačím škodolibý úsměv, když vidím, že nejspíš nebude mít ani šanci sejít ze schodů. Ne..., opravdu ji mít nebude.

„Ciélí!“ nadšený výkřik marcipánové panenky se odrazí od všech stěn a ještě se znásobí. „Můj Ciélí! Cieli! Cieli! Cieli!“

Malý pán na mne stačí vrhnout jeden zoufale prosebný pohled, než je stržen z posledního schodu do panenčiny náruče. Ubohý malý pán jí nemá šanci nijak vzdorovat, je skoro o půl hlavy vyšší než on a podle všeho také silnější, i přesto, že patří k něžnějšímu pohlaví.

„Mám pro tebe spoustu úžasných roztomilých věcí. Hned ti je všechny musím ukázat,“ oznámí malému pánovi s nadšením, jakmile ho jen trochu propustí ze své náruče.

„Dobře, ale nejdřív bychom...,“

„Kde budeme dnes jíst, Sebastiane?“ obrátí se marcipánová panenka na mě, jako kdyby pán ani nepromluvil.

„Dovolil jsem si připravit stůl v salonku západního křídla. Francouzským oknem bude krásný výhled na zapadající slunce a dá se snadno navštívit zahrada,“ informuji ji s úsměvem.

Oplácí mi to stejně, zářící jako sluncem osvícený obláček sladké páry z kuchyně. Křehčí než on, mohl bych do ní fouknout a ona by se rozplynula bez jediné stopy. Šlehačkový kopeček na studené zmrzlině, který se v ní rozpustí, když necháte pohár moc dlouho stát na stole. Sladkost pro malého pána, kterou miluje, jenže mu způsobí bolesti břicha.

„To bude rozkošné! Já se tak těším! Pojď, Ciele!“ štěbetá, zatím co malého pána nemilosrdně táhne do salonku, znalá naší domácnosti skoro stejně jako té své. „Dones naše věci za námi, Paulo!“ zavolá na svou služebnou a prozradí nám všem konečně její jméno.

Paula... Paula..., vdechnu její vůni, když se k ní nakloním, abych si převzal dřevěnou bednu, co s sebou přivláčela. Mdle sladké, pouze okořeněné něčím výraznějším. Ten druh vůně, kdy mi sice sliny naplní pusu a rozbouří se mi žaludek, přesto vím, za jak málo by to stálo. Je to jako smažené broskve. Když se škvíří na pánvi v silné vrstvě oleje a člověk na ně přisypává cukr s vanilkou, jejich vůně je dráždivá, jenže pak v puse vyzní neurčitě.

„Sebastian Michaelis, zdejší majordomus a komorník mladého pána. Plně k vašim službám, slečno Paulo..., doufám, že nevadí, když vám tak říkám?“ otáži se jen pro formu, nikomu nikdy nevadí, když mu nějak říkám, a pak se natáhnu pro její zavazadlo, abych jí ho převzal z ruky. „S dovolením; jste tu hostem a host nemůže nosit svá zavazadla. Finni se o ně...,“ nadnesu s vlídným úsměvem, ale jsem naprosto hrubě a neočekávaně přerušen.

„Já to vemu!“ vykřikne Baldroy překotně, div že mu z pusy nevypadne cigareta a doslova mi vytrhne dřevěný kufr z rukou.

Mírně přimhouřím oči. Jak nezdvořilé vůči mně. Obvykle nebývá tak horlivý do žádné jiné práce než podpalování naší kuchyně plamenometem, když se v ní marně pokouší osmažit rybí prsty, které tu beztak nejedí ani ti smradlaví toulaví psi, co se plíží na pomezí pozemků přiléhajících přímo k domu.

„Děkuji, to je od vás moc milé,“ zacvrliká broskvová společnice, její tváře se zbarví stydlivě do červena.

„To je má povinnost, víte, protože jsem tu..., uf!“ vydechne, když ho kufr podezřele stáhne na zem, vypadá to, že společnice marcipánové panenky je silnější než se zdálo. „Je to vážně těžké..., ale já to zvládnu, tak prosím tudy. Tady tudy... Jsem Baldroy, ale všichni mi tu říkají Barde..., někdy taky Baldo...“

Tak odtud vítr vane. Jak směšné dokážou být lidské způsoby, kdy jedna poměrně pěkná dívka dokáže změnit silného soběstačného muže v breptající dítě jen tím, jak se na něj usmívá a pomrkává očima. K vlastní hanbě si přiznávám, že nezřídka kdy ve službách minulých i v područí malého pána používám naprosto stejných metod. Je to vlastně zábavné, dokonce je zábavné pozorovat Baldroye, jak se pachtí s dřevěným kufrem a při hekání se snaží rozprávět o svém válečném hrdinství, protože je to tak snadné. Lidé jsou jako zvířátka, pobíhající tam a zpět, stavějící svá kamenná doupata, která by bylo tak snadné uchopit...

„Nemyslíte, že by jim to spolu slušelo?“ přeruší mé myšlenky Mey-Rin. Dnes mi pořád někdo skáče do mého vnitřního monologu. Začíná to být opravdu otravné.

„Nemáš snad nic na práci, když uvažuješ o takových věcech?“ šlehnu po ní přísným pohledem. Zbledne, zrudne a opět zbledne, jak se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli ji děsím nebo se stydí za svou nevychovanost, se kterou tu postává, místo aby utíkala za malým pánem a byla mu k ruce.

„Ano..., ovšem, už jdu!“ Bezmála mi zasalutuje, než se o překot rozeběhne do salonku. Pokud tam dorazí, aniž by porazila v chodbě některou z drahých váz, budu to považovat za dobrý den.

„Finni,“ oslovím posledního ze skupiny divadelních komiků, které tu zaměstnávám. Přihopká ke mně se zářivým úsměvem, ze kterého se mi skoro kalí zrak.

„Ty si najdeš práci kdekoliv v domě, avšak pokud možno co nejdál od salonku, kde je mladý pán a lady Elizabeth. Od poslední návštěvy, kterou jsme tu hostili, ještě nemáme dovezena ta křesla, co jsi zničil. Nebylo by dobré, kdyby se to opakovalo znovu. Na čem by náš pán seděl?“ otáži se významně, ač mám na tváři usazený úsměv.

„Já jsem jen chtěl zabít tu včelu, co lítala mladému pánovi kolem obličeje. Mohla ho štípnout,“ brání se mírně dotčeně.

„To přeci vím a je to chvályhodné, jen by ses ji příště mohl pokoušet trefit něčím jiným než křovinořezem. Takže se v tichosti,“ zdůrazním, „uklidíš někam mimo dosah, a když dnes nic nikdo z vás nevyvede,“ to zdůrazním dvakrát tolik, „dostanete večer jablka v karamelu.“

„Vážně? Ty jsi ten nejhodnější člověk na světě, Sebastiane!“ vykřikne nadšeně.

Nejsem člověk, natožpak hodný člověk, a rozhodně nestojím o to, aby mě někdo objímal, jak se ke mně vzápětí Finniam vrhne a přitulí se mi na hrudník jako malé mazlivé zvíře. S povzdechem si přikryji obličej dlaní. Čím jsem si toto zasloužil? Jaký dobrý skutek jsem ve svém předlouhém životě zasvěceném prakticky výhradně jen pěstování mých duší spáchal, že jsem za něj takto trestán? Co vím, nikdy jsem se nedopustil skutečných zvěrstev jako je soucit, bezpředmětné milosrdenství nebo nesobecká láska. Pokud existuje Bůh, zřejmě si na mne jen vybíjí svou zlost za to, že jsem se vzepřel jeho zákonům a zrodil se jako to, co jsem.

S dalším povzdechem popleskám Finniama po hlavě. Ocení to úsměvem od ucha k uchu. Proč má tolik lidí v tomto domě podobné vlastnosti jako psi? Nejspíš kvůli jejich duším, jež už dospěly k naprosté zralosti před smrtí, jen potřebují vlastní ztrátě života dát nějaký smysl. A já, vždy praktický komorník, jsem jim ten smysl dal v podobě malého pána. Proto psi, slepě oddáni pánovi až do samotného posledního výdechu.

„Tak běž, ať už tě tu nevidím,“ vyženu ho vlídně, avšak bez prostoru pro diskuzi.

Naštěstí mě hned pustí a odhopká někde něco vyvádět. Nepředpokládám, že mi potom nezůstane nepořádek k uklízení, ale alespoň, pokud dojde k výbuchu, nebude můj malý pán přímo v epicentru.

Teď, když už je i Finniam pryč, bych měl... si jít vyžehlit žaket. V tomto, díky Finniho síle, ostudně zmačkaném hadru se nemohu ukázat před lady Elizabeth a už vůbec ne před malým pánem.

Vrhnu jeden pohled k chodbě. Bude to trvat osm minut, než si dám oblečení do pořádku. Mohu jen doufat, že May-Rin bude natolik schopná donést občerstvení z kuchyně a nikomu ho nevylít za límec. Snad mé doufání nebude plané.

Rychle se přesunu do prádelny. Bude to vážně jenom chvilka a ještě méně času by mi to zabralo, kdyby konečně někdo vymyslel účinnější žehličku než tu, která se musí nahřívat uhlíky. Navíc bych kvůli tomu ztratil ještě víc času, kdybych byl prostý člověk a musel hledat kleště, kterými bych je vytahal z ohniště. Mey-Rin je nejspíš opět někam zahrabala, takže je najdu na tom nejméně pravděpodobném místě, jako je bedna s bramborami dole ve sklepě.

Proklepnu přežehlený žaket a ještě teplý si ho na sebe natáhnu. Nesmím raději ztrácet moc času, jinak ta naše herecká společnost něco vyvede, nebo, a to spíš, se malý pán dostane do problému. Člověk by si mohl myslet, že tady na pozemcích a v jeho vlastním sídle se mu nemůže nic stát, jenže to neznáte mého malého pána.

Vyběhnu do přízemí, rychle chodbou a stanu ve dveřích salonu. Ovšemže jsem měl pravdu. Deset minut je nechám o samotě a něco se stane.

Mladý pán je opět, přesně podle svého zvyku, lapen v zákeřných sítích. Marcipánová panenka ho opletla stuhami, pruhy látek, krajkami a obrovskými spínacími špendlíky zdobenými květy a mašlemi. Vypadá docela jako malé děvčátko, jež poprvé vtrhlo do šatníku své matky a převléklo se za princeznu. Jak nesmírně komický, avšak také dráždivý pohled. Skutečně. Tak rozkošný malý pán se svým zoufalým výrazem a toužebnou prosbou v očích vysílanou mým směrem je doslova k nakousnutí.

Koutky se mi zvednou v úsměvu.

Škoda, že mi to kazí May-Rin potácející se s brusinkovou šťávou lady Elizabeth přímo za zády, Baldroy směšně se pokořující před zrudlou Paulou a..., ach ano, jakási škodná plížící se nám za okny zdánlivě neviděna. Opravdu, copak chci tak moc, když toužím po jediném klidném večeru, kdy by se malý pán a marcipánová panenka posadili ke stolu a já jim předložil jídlo, které jsem s takovou péčí a snahou připravil? Inu nedá se nic dělat, budu muset řešit problémy podle jejich důležitosti a spokojit se s tím, že lidé opravdu nedbají na správnou přípravu a servírování jídla. Nikdo si neumí vybrat ty nejlepší základní ingredience, nestarají se o kvalitu koření, nesoustředí se na přípravu a nekontrolují teplotu v troubě. A hlavně si ho neumějí vychutnat v naprostém klidu.

Přesunu se bleskově k malému pánovi a, k jeho velkému nadšení, ho snadno zbavím veškerých pozlátek. Stužky během okamžiku, který je pro lidské oko sotva postřehnutelný, putují zpátky do dřevěného kufru, jenž vzápětí odsunu daleko od jídelního stolu, kde na něj marcipánová panenka jen tak nedosáhne.

„Při podávání večeře by se tak krásné stuhy a krajky mohly snadno zašpinit. Myslím si, pokud mohu být tak smělý a promluvit, že by to byla opravdu škoda a proto bych doporučoval nechat jejich předvádění až po jídle. Poté bychom pro vás mohli,“ během řeči zachytím hroutící se džbánek, se kterým May-Rin doploužila až ke mně, „připravit čistý stůl a přinést velké zrcadlo, aby i mladý pan hrabě viděl, jak mu barva sluší.“

„Sebastiane...!“ zavrčí malý pán. Nevšímám si jeho nevyřčené výhružky, že když budu lady Elizabeth podporovat, něco nepříjemného mi provede. Nemá prostě v krajkách vyhlížet tak lahodně.

„Ano, to je pravda,“ přitaká marcipánová panenka, a protože jsem zručně předešel jejímu hněvu, vykouzlí pro mě jeden sladce obláčkový úsměv, ze kterého mi cukrkandlovostí trnou zuby. „Ty máš vždycky ty nejlepší nápady, Sebastiane. Když budeme mít velké zrcadlo, i Cieli uvidí, jak skvěle se budou moje nové plesové šaty hodit k jeho očím. Chci, aby byly naprosto rozkošné a dokonalé. Budeme ten nejroztomilejší a nejkrásnější pár z celého tanečního sálu!“

Malý pán vypadá, jako kdyby se měl právě samým znechucením rozpustit a stéct pod stůl.

„Tím jsem si naprosto jist. Kdybyste potřebovala s čímkoliv pomoct, bude mi velkou ctí vám být k ruce,“ řeknu s úsměvem, opravdu mě baví představa, jak je můj pán týrán její snahou z něj udělat dokonalou panenku na hraní. „Brusinkovou šťávu?“

„Určitě,“ přikývne, nejspíš na obojí.

Naplním sklenku k její plné spokojenosti a malému pánovi doleji pomerančovou šťávu. Shlíží na ni s deprimovaným výrazem na tváři.

„Chtělo by to něco ostřejšího,“ zamumlá částečně ke mně, ale spíš pro sebe, když přiloží sklenku ke rtům.

„Gentleman před pátou odpolední nepije,“ informuji ho polohlasně, interní sdělení jen pro jeho uši, a přidám další úsměv. Odpoví mi na to odfrknutím, kterým mě posílá ke všem čertům. Poněkud paradoxní přirovnání, když uvážím, odkud jsem vzešel a kam se mohu vracet jako do vlastního domova. Můj pán je prostě samý vtip, zvláště když je ve špatném rozmaru. Mně to samozřejmě dobrou náladu nezkazí. Narovnám se a pohledem zkontroluji stůl, jestli je všechno jak má být, ještě při tom pro jistotu přidržím May-Rin za loket, kdyby se do mého obrazu chtěla zhroutit. Stříbro se leskne, talíře jsou běloskvoucí, květiny ve váze čerstvé, ubrus čistý. Vše je naprosto dokonalé. Mohu tu s klidným srdcem a uspokojením z dobře odvedené práce nechat malého pána v péči marcipánové panenky, broskvové společnice a May-Rin, a konečně se jít popasovat s dalším problémem; přidrzlým kuchařem.

Kam by naše domácnost přišla, kdyby se Baldroy věnoval každé slušně vychované dívce. Musíme si udržet úroveň, dokonale čistý štít a jméno stejně jako je čistá duše zdejšího pána.

Přistoupím k Baldroyovi a skloním se k němu. Nevšimne si mne, jak nesmírně nevychované, a dál rozpráví o svých milovaných zbraních.

„... když se to pak takhle natáhne,“ naznačuje rukou napínání toho směšného mechanismu na puškách, „můžete vystřelit.“

„To zní složitě..., oh, Sebastiane,“ všimne si mne jako první až Paula.

„Huh?“ nechápavě se po mě obrátí Baldoroy. Jen co mne spatří, jen pár centimetrů od své tváře, zbledne jako duch a málem spadne za židle. Ani ho o to nemusím požádat a už stojí na nohou v pozoru.

„Nerad vás ruším uprostřed rozhovoru, ale v kuchyni jsou nutné služby šéfkuchaře, jinak dnes nepovečeříme.“

„Koho? Šéfkuchař..., ahá! To jsem já!“ vypne hrdě hruď, jak si právě teď po dlouhé době uvědomil, proč je tu vůbec zaměstnán. „Nejlepší šéfkuchař odtud až po skotské hranice!“

„Tak proč pořád rekonstruujeme kuchyni?“ dolehne k mým uším tichounké pánovo zamručení, které se úspěšně pro sluch ostatních ztratí ve věčném štěbetání lady Elizabeth, vyprávějící o nových londýnských módních trendech. Potutelně se pousměji. Ach ano, malý pán je opravdu zábavný, když chce.

„O tom nikdo nepochybuje. Prosím,“ pokynu mu ke dveřím. „Doufám, že budu mít tu čest vám pomáhat..., šéfkuchaři,“ poslední slovo nechám viset důležitě ve vzduchu.

Baldroy pochopí velmi rychle. Tvář se mu naplní nejistým úsměvem, se kterým mi dává najevo, že se mi do práce nechce plést, jen se tu tak hloupě předvádí před broskvovou společnicí. Zpražím ho přísným pohledem, pod kterým se i muž jeho výšky zdá menším než normálně. Ani tentokrát nemusím nic říkat nebo ho snad popohánět, sám urychleně vyrazí ke kuchyni. Já se ještě naposledy všem ukloním a poklidně ho následuji. Nemám kam spěchat, to jen on má potřebu utíkat přede mnou jako vyplašená malá myš. Jak směšné. Nikdy jsem mu skutečně nic neudělal, jen ho občas vyděsím, ale lidská mysl si umí vykonstruovat podvědomé strachy, které ani bytost jako já neumí sama záměrně vytvořit.

Vejdu do kuchyně, zrovna když se snaží najít vhodný pekáč na zapékaný kozí sýr. Naprosto žalostný pohled, jak zmateně pobíhá po vlastním království. Alespoň jednou jedinkrát bych ho skutečně mohl zkusit něco nechat uvařit, jen bych předtím musel malého pána přemluvit k hraní bojovky v nejtemnějších koutech našich zahrad, ve které by byl také výcvik stravování v polních podmínkách. Hmm, možná by mohl připravit návnadu na tu škodnou, co se plíží mezi keři berberisu. Něco jako česnekové topinky, bramboračka nebo vařené uzené. Tak hrozivý zápach krysy vždy přiláká.

Vytáhnu pekáč vhodný k pečení nejméně husy a vložím ho do jeho pátrajících rukou. Shlédne na něj s naprostým nepochopením a jakýmsi neurčitým zvukem plným zmatení.

„Stoupni si prosím stranou ke dveřím a podrž mi ten pekáč,“ požádám ho, zatímco si stahuji sako.

„Huh?“ vyrazí ze sebe zmateně už podruhé za posledních pár minut. Laskavě se na něj pousměji, načež se chopím toho správného pekáče a začnu připravovat sýr. Chvíli mne sleduje v mém počínání, dokud mu to všechno nedojde a pak s pokrčením ramen přejde na určené místo. Ponechám mu dostatek času k zotavení ze všech strašlivých šoků, jež jsem mu připravil, však stačí, když se bude držet co nejvíce v kuchyni.

„Proč mám vlastně držet pekáč?“ ozve se nakonec, prostě nedovede mlčet.

Povzdechnu si, ale neodpovídám. Třeba na to přijde, já mám dost práce s přípravou jídla, které on by učinil během jediné minuty nepoživatelným. Navíc beztak ani nepotřebuje k debatě druhý hlas.

„Ani není na předkrm, ne? Co s ním tady budu dělat, to bych mohl být nahoře s Paulou...“

Skloním hlavu k hnětení těstíčka. Jako kdybych to neříkal. Opravdu mu to budu muset vymlouvat?

„Slečna Paula je společnicí lady Elizabeth. Je to mladá dáma z dobré společnosti, jejíž otec by na tebe poštval psy a vytáhl brokovnici, kdyby ses přišel dvořit k jejím dveřím,“ upozorním ho vlídně, nač mu vyčítat, když by to beztak mělo stejný účinek. „A pokoušet se o něco za jeho zády by bylo nanejvýš nevhodné. Také by to přineslo hanbu tomuto domu a zvláště pak mně. Jako majordomus zodpovídám za veškeré chování zdejšího služebnictva i za to, čeho se dopouští mimo pracovní dobu a za hranicemi pozemku. Nepotěšilo by mne muset něco takového řešit.“

„Ty jen žárlíš,“ vznese překvapivé obvinění a důrazně při tom mým směrem zamává pekáčem.

„Žárlím?“ zopakuji překvapeně. Co se tentokrát zrodilo v jeho podivné lidské mysli, zatím co jsem se nedíval?

„Určitě. Já moc dobře vím, co děláš a jak ti záleží na tom, že na tebe všechny úplně zbožně koukají. Ta květinářka, kam chodíš kupovat sazeničky do zahrady..., dcera kořenáře..., děvčata na trhu. Když se jednou někomu líbím víc já, tak prostě žárlíš,“ předkládá mi to jako dramatické odhalení obrovského tajemství.

Jak směšné. Jsou to zástupy bezvýznamných duší a jejich schránek, u kterých se, pravda, občas bavím jejich zmateností nebo pošetilou náklonností, ale jinak mi na nich nesejde. Existuje jen jediná lidská bytost, na kterou bych byl schopen žárlit, pokud by věnovala svůj zájem někomu jinému. Můj malý pán, protože on je můj, vlastním jeho duši a opatruji jeho tělo. Jenže on je naprosto výjimečný, neopakovatelně lahodný a záleželo by na něm každému mého druhu, pokud by ho měli v držení. Takoví můj malý pán je, nelze ho proto srovnávat s nějakou prostou dívkou z trhu a ostatně ani s Paulou ne, i když by jako rychlá večeře nebyla nestravitelná.

Nicméně, pokud je Baldroyovi milé si myslet, že žárlím, nebudu mu jeho představu brát.

„Máš naprostou pravdu,“ přitakám s nevinným úsměvem. „Odhalil si mé tajemství, nechť mi Bůh odpustí tento můj malý hřích. Má slova ale stále platí. Jsi pouhý sluha a sluhům nepřísluší milovat mladé dámy z dobré společnosti. Věř slovům muže, který se věnuje službě celý svůj život,“ zatím co mu promlouvám do duše, což je opravdu směšné přirovnání, obaluji kozí sýry v bylinkovém těstíčku, „když ti říká; raději si najdi pěknou dívku na trhu, než se věnovat slečně Paule. Zakázaná vášeň je jako balancování s křišťálovou sklenkou na samotné špičce prstu. Tanec mezi stíny ve snaze udržet společné tajemství a zároveň obava, že ten druhý nemiluje tolik, aby nezklamal. Chce to koketnost francouzských konkubín, diskrétnost královnina sekretáře, odvahu vojáka a nezlomnost němého sluhy. Je třeba si dávat pozor na každé slovo, pohled i na myšlenku, protože ta se může odrazit na tváři, a hlavně hlídat,“ přesunu jídlo do pekáče, který vsunu do zapálené trouby, „jestli nějaká drzá služebná neposlouchá ze dveřmi.“

Přistoupím ke dveřím a otevřu je dokořán. May-Rin mi padne k nohám jak široká tak dlouhá, jen zázrakem přitom neroztříští džbán, který má v ruce. S povzdechem ji zvednu.

„Sebastiane!“ rychle se pustí mých rukou a zacouvá, až téměř propadne dveřmi zase zpátky na chodbu. „Já nechtěla poslouchat, jenom jsem šla pro další pomerančovou šťávu a zaslechla tě, jak poutavě mluvíš. Znělo to úplně, jako když jsi byl kdysi tajně zamilovaný do nějaké urozené dámy.“

Úsměv se mi usadí na tváři. Vlastně není tak daleko od pravdy, i když by stěží věřila, kdo mne tak nesmírně přitahuje, až by se to ve slušné společnosti dalo považovat za neblahou posedlost.

„Je to tak? Miloval jsi někdy nějakou hraběnku? Řekni nám to,“ rozplývá se hloupoučká May-Rin, kdo by do ní teď řekl, kým dokáže být, když na mě vzhůru upírá s dychtivým výrazem své obrovské kulaté brýle.

„Možná ano, možná ne,“ odvětím neurčitě, nevinnost sama. „Já mám pro vás dva důležitější otázku. Když má Finni zakázáno motat se dnes kolem salonku a vy dva jste tady v kuchyni společně se mnou, kdo přesně je nahoře k ruce mladému pánovi a lady Elizabeth?“

Podívají se jeden na druhého. Odpověď na mou otázku je naprosto triviální a pro oba samozřejmě zahanbující. Baldroy schová pekáč za záda, jako kdyby ho právě ukradl, May-Rin zrudne až po konečky vlasů a oba vypadají jako hromádky neštěstí. Mám to s nimi ale hrozné trápení. Nevadí, pár minut samoty s marcipánovou panenkou určitě malého pána potěší a dokud zůstane v domě, není pravděpodobné, že by mu hrozilo nebezpečí od toulavých psisek brouzdajících po našich pozemcích. Měl bych je už konečně jít vystřílet, předkrm je ale prozatím přednější, vždyť jak bych mohl konat, kdybych musel pořád přemýšlet o vaření.

„Nevadí. May-Rin, vezmi tu šťávu...“

„Kde jste všichni?!“ přeruší mně křik z chodby. „Barde! Sebastiane! Jste tady?“

Když už někdo musí přinést špatné zprávy, tak ať je na něj alespoň příjemný pohled. Takového úkolu se Paula zhostí jistě dokonale.

„Och, tady jste,“ vykoukne zpoza dveří. „Hledala jsem vás snad všude..., moje paní a pan hrabě se ztratili někde v zahradách. Otočila jsem se k nim zády pouze na malou chvilenku, chtěla jsem jen paní podat jednu krajku z kufříku, kterou chtěla hraběti ukázat, a když jsem se obrátila zpátky, byli pryč! Zůstaly po nich jen otevřené dveře do zahrady. Ještě jsem za nimi běžela, ale nenašla jsem je. Co budeme dělat?“ složí ruce, předobraz skutečného zoufalství, slzy téměř na krajíčku, jako kdyby se snad v našich zahradách mohlo její paní něco stát.

Ach, ovšem, momentálně jí tam pravděpodobně hrozí rychlá smrt z rukou rabiátů, jež mají původně spadeno na mého malého pána, ale jinak je pro naše hosty zahrada absolutně bezpečná. Skutečně. Každý, komu to řeknu, mi dozajista uvěří, určitě ve chvíli, kdy spatří naše růžové záhony.

„Uklidněte se, slečno Paulo. Hrabě Phantomhive je gentleman a vaši paní jistě ochrání před jakýmkoliv nebezpečím, ovšem je pravdou, že předkrm bude hotov,“ pohlédnu na své hodinky, „už za dvanáct minut. Dost času na likvidaci škodné, ale příliš málo na přesvědčení lady, aby se vrátila zpátky do domu,“ zaklapnu hodinky, nedá se tedy nic dělat, budu to muset udělat. „Půjdu najít mladého pána a lady Elizabeth, obávám se však, že mi to zabere nějaký čas, a proto pro vás mám jednoduchý úkol. Na stole jsou postavené malé kuchyňské přesýpací hodiny. Až se dosypou, vyndáte pekáč z trouby a naservírujete jeho obsah na talíř. Pamatujte si, tímto do vašich rukou vkládám jak svou důvěru, tak veškerou zodpovědnost za předkrm. Doufám, že mne nezklamete,“ dodám důrazně, opravdu by mne nepotěšilo, kdybychom jejich vinou museli vynechat celý jeden chod. Kam by klesla pověst tohoto panství, kdyby její služebnictvo ani nebylo schopno zajistit plnohodnotnou večeři.

Ti dva se na sebe podívají skoro nevěřícně, než jejich obličeje naplní absolutní euforie a s nadšením oba skutečně zasalutují. Chovají se někdy jako malé děti, přitom jediný, kdo by tu měl právo být dítětem, je můj malý pán a zároveň je to také jediný, troufám si možná říct naprosto jediný mne nevyjímaje, kdo se nikdy jako dítě nechová. Vlastně by se to dalo považovat za docela smutnou věc, kdyby to nebyl jeden z důvodů, proč tu vůbec jsem.

„Dle rozkazu, pane!“ svorně mi odpoví.

To mi pro teď musí stačit, beztak plánuji vrátit se včas na servírování předkrmu. Jak bych mohl být pánovým komorníkem, kdybych ho při tak důležité události jako je večeře s jeho snoubenkou nechal v rukou party komediantů.

Vyběhnu nahoru a skrz halu ven do zahrady. Svého malého pána nemusím nijak zvlášť hledat, pouto, jež nás váže, je jako tenká nitka natažená mezi námi skrz čas i prostor. Cítím ji, jak se mi váže k prstům, kterými svým pánem manipuluji, a mohu ji i vidět, když se správně podívám. Leskle stříbrný provázek táhnoucí se od mne do zahrad. Pozvolna ho následuji, protože předpokládám, že škodná bude blízko mého pána, místo toho můj pohled upoutá pohyb mezi stromy nahoře na mírném kopci nad cestou. Jak nečestné střílet někoho z dálky a pravděpodobně do zad. V dnešní době už nikdo neuznává starou rytířskou čest, kdy muž stál proti muži..., pardon, muž proti démonovi v mém případě, samozřejmě jak jinak. Já si však hodlám zachovat svou úroveň.

Vyběhnu na kopec a vydám se po stopě. Nepotřebuji bezvýznamného vidět, abych věděl, kde je. Cítím ho, vnímám jeho přítomnost. Je to vzdálené hučení jeho vědomí na okraji toho mého stejně jako pach duše, táhnoucí se za každým smrtelníkem jako stín. Tenhle je celkem prostý, jako bramborová placka s nádechem do pukavcova. Ve své podstatě to není zlý člověk, jen si zvolil špinavé a nečestné zaměstnání, které ho bude stát život. Poté ho možná čeká i odchod na lepší místo, jelikož je z těch, jejichž duše se umí kát a chtějí se očistit, což je paradoxní, když si uvědomím, že můj malý pán se nebes vzdal z vlastní vůle, ač by do nich právem patřil. Na tom již nesejde, nyní je můj a to jediné je podstatné. Udržet ho naživu, dokud ho nebudu moci zcela pohltit.

Stanu nad smrtelníkem nenápadně se skrývajícím v trávě. Svírá svou pušku s veškerým odhodláním, jako kdyby to byla spíše jeho milenka než prostý nástroj k zabíjení. Je mi skoro líto jí ohnout hlaveň, když ji tak neslušně namíří na mé jídlo. Zaskřípá to. Obrátí se nejdřív po ní, potom vzhlédne ke mně. Přátelsky se pousměji. Má právo vidět mou tvář, než mu lebku roztříštím jednou ranou o zem.

Vztyčím se.

Bezesporu nebude sám, někde v labyrintu naší zahrady nebo na okolních návrší bude další. Tací jako oni nikdy nekonají práci sami, jsou na to příliš zbabělí nebo, jak by někdo jiný řekl, obezřetní. Přehlédnu proto celou zahradu, až můj pohled spočine na malém pánovi a marcipánové panence. Jsou společně u fontány. Panenka tak jako obvykle nevydrží na místě ani jedinou minutu, pobíhá kolem kašny a honí naše zlaté karasy, zatímco malý pán jen trpělivě stojí opodál. Ano, od ní je schopen snášet prakticky cokoliv, včetně toho, jak se k němu vrhne s květem tulipánu, který právě barbarsky vyrvala z mých pečlivě pěstěných záhonů, a strčí mu ho za ucho. Malý pán k ní zvedne hlavu od nezaujatého zkoumání štěrku na cestě.

Marcipánová..., ne, lady Elizabeth mu sevře tvář v dlaních. Její postoj, způsob, kterým se na mého malého pána dívá, o ní prozrazuje vše. Až sem, kdyby se zvedl vítr a já vdechl, bych mohl cítit silnou vůni lásky podbarvenou vášnivostí. Přimhouřím oči. Touží po mém pánovi stejně silně jako já, jenomže její touha je čistá jako čerstvě napadaný sníh. Chce ho opatrovat a chránit z čistě nesobeckých důvodů, jen kvůli citům, které ji k němu vážou. Stejné city ji nutí se k mému malému pánovi naklonit a vtisknout mu uspěchaný, nezkušený, ale o to odhodlanější polibek přímo na ústa.

Jaká to smělá marcipánová panenka.

Napadá mě, jestli bych ji neměl za tu drzost, které se právě bezostyšně dopouští, prostě zabít. Rozmačkat její hlavu v dlaních, stejně jako jsem to před chvíli udělal bezvýznamnému ležícímu u mých nohou. Ostatně, můj pán je pouze můj, pokud někomu patří jeho rty a pokud je někdo má právo líbat, jsem to výhradně já. Ach, obávám se, že opravdu žárlím. Právě se mi rozplynula představa, jak je právě můj poslední dokonalý polibek tím jediným, který malý pán kdy v životě pozná. Dal bych do něj všechno. Učinil ho neuvěřitelným, zdrcujícím, nezapomenutelným pro nás pro oba.

Ne. Marcipánová panenka si nezaslouží zemřít. Zabít ji by bylo jako vysypat kvalitní koření do špinavé londýnské stoky a navíc by mi to malý pán nikdy neodpustil. Beztak nezáleží na tom, co k pánovi cítí, neboť ani ta největší láska nemůže spasit duši, jež byla zatracena. Ať by udělala cokoliv, můj malý pán zůstane vždy jen můj, pokud se mi ho samozřejmě podaří udržet naživu. To je většinou nadlidský úkol. Naštěstí nejsem člověk a něco tak prostého jako kulka mi vrásky na čele nedělá.

Přehoupnu se přes strmý okraj svahu. Udělám to právě včas. Výstřel zazní nad naší zahradou vlastně docela tiše, spíš se podobá padajícímu kamínku, jenž třeskne o mramorovou podlahu. Jeho ozvěna je pak podobná zadunění hromu kdesi v dálce na šedavém obzoru, odkud se blíží bouřka. Někdo, kdo netuší, jak může střelba znít, by si ani nepomyslel, nakolik blízko je smrti. Malý pán to však ví. Ještě než dopadnu na štěrkovou cestu a výhled mi zakryjí keře, spatřím ho, jak se prudce odtrhne od lady Elizabeth a pohlédne stranou. Špatným směrem. Nevadí, bylo by to stejně jedno, nanejvýš tak by spatřil, odkud se k němu smrt řítí a já už jsem beztak jen jedinou zatáčku od něj. Ve vteřině mu stojím za zády, ani marcipánová panenka, která hledí mým směrem, mě nevidí přicházet, a zlehka zachytím kulku mezi dlaně, jako když plesknete obtížného komára. Nic víc to není.

„Sebastiane.“

Obrátím se k němu a hluboce se ukloním.

„Prosím za prominutí, můj pane. Nehodlal jsem vás vyrušit, ale jak to vypadá, máme v zahradě jakýsi bodavý hmyz, který se vás chystal s lady Elizabeth obtěžovat. Nezbylo mi nic jiného, než zasáhnout.“

„Hmyz?“ zopakuje malý pán, načež zvedne pohled ke svahu.

Nemusím se obracet, abych viděl, kam se dívá. Slyším až sem šustění větví keřů, jak se jimi někdo spěšně prodírá pryč. Trochu tím směrem nakloním hlavu. Vzdaluje se od nás směšně pomalu, pokud se nezdržím, dostihnu ho, ještě než se dostane k hlavní cestě, tedy někde v místech, kde je potok. Praktické, mohu do něj rovnou jeho tělo vyhodit a nechat odplout z našeho pozemku, ať se stane starostí jiných.

„V tom případě najdi roj a znič ho. A nezapomeň pak všechno vyčistit, nechci mít odpad kousek od sídla,“ nařídí mi, jako kdybych se přesně to nechystal udělat.

„Jistě, pane. Přejete si, abych našel také hnízdo?“

„Ne, mám velice dobrou představu, odkud ten hmyz pochází.“ Přimhouří oko, ve kterém se mu chladně zaleskne. Podobá se trochu dravému ptákovi vyhlížejícímu svou kořist. Můj malý silný a vzrušující pán ani není rozpačitý z toho, že byl skoro přistižen. Koutky mi zacukají v úsměvu.

„Ovšemže,“ přitakám, „V tom případě bych si dovolil doporučit, abyste vzal lady Elizabeth zpět do domu. Bylo by nemilé, kdyby ji něco štíplo.“

„Hmm,“ zazní jeho neurčitě souhlasná odpověď, než se ode mne bez zájmu otočí a nabídne marcipánové panence ruku. „Pojďte, má lady, vrátíme se zpět, Sebastian potřebuje klid na práci. K tomu jistě už na nás bude na stole čekat předkrm,“ dodá a bleskne po mně pohledem, kterým říká, že pouze nedoufá v předkrm, on ho vyloženě požaduje. Jestli se nestihnu vrátit a ti budižkničemové to pokazí, roztrhám je na kousky jako hady za všechny posměšky, kterých se mi jistě od pána dostane.

„Oh, vy tady máte nějaké brouky? To není ani trochu roztomilé. Co když nám vletí až do domu?“ strachuje se lady Elizabeth s jistým rozhořčením v hlase, avšak poslušně se chopí pánovy ruky, což je hlavní.

„S tím bych si hlavu nelámal, Sebastian se o všechny postará.“

Počkám jen tak dlouho, abych si byl jist, že přinejmenším vyrazili správným směrem, a pak se obrátím k prchajícímu bezvýznamnému. Z této vzdálenosti by ho už netrefila ani May-Rin, kdyby se ho rozhodla zastřelit, pro mě to ale problém není. Vyhoupnu se na keř. Přeskočím z jednoho na druhý a na další. Zlehka. Setrvám na nich jen tak dlouho, abych je nepoškodil. Mít rozšlapané keře by bylo skutečně ostudné. Vyběhnu po ostrém svahu nahoru. Skrz roští na úzkou cestičku od zvěře a rychle za svou kořistí. Jen tak mimochodem mne napadá, jak hrozně tím trpí mé boty. Až se vrátím do domu, nejen že budu mít nejspíš opět rozedřené podrážky, ještě je budu mít spolehlivě celé oprýskané od kamínků. Ubohý já, že se musím věnovat také ševcovskému řemeslu. Vlastně je to až potupné, když si vzpomenu na všechny ty pověsti o démonickém ševci, co měl kopyta. Opravdu, moje nohy jsou dokonalé, do kopyt mají hodně daleko a hlavně jsem opravdu rychlý. Snadno bezvýznamného nejen dostihnu, ještě ho skoro až zbytečně moc předběhnu ve své horlivé snaze stihnout vytáhnout předkrm včas z trouby a musím na něj čekat, než ke mně dorazí. Nebo spíš než do mě narazí.

Nečekal mě samozřejmě tady, vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho mě slyšel běžet za sebou, proto se také skácí k zemi a teď na mě upírá vyděšený pohled. Inu, inu, budeme to muset opravdu urychlit, nemám vůbec času nazbyt. Zvednu ho ze země společně s jeho puškou, kterou jen roztřeseně svírá v ruce. Konečně mám pro ten barbarský nástroj nějaké uplatnění. Zlehka mu ho vezmu a namířím hlaveň pod jeho bradu.

„Řeknu, kdo mě poslal!“ zakvílí, až teprve teď se pokouší o jakousi chabou obranu, kdy směšně kopá nohama.

„Je mi líto. Osobně mně nezajímá, komu sloužíš, ty i tví pánové jste pro mne bezvýznamní. A můj pán rozkázal jen zničit roj, ne najít hnízdo. Ale děkuji za nabídku,“ dodám úslužně a zarazím mu hlaveň skrz lebku a mozek, až hezky vykoukne na druhé straně. Hmm, kdysi jsem znal jednoho šlechtice, který s oblibou podobným způsobem zavěšoval své nepřátele. To už je pár set let.

Podívám se na hodinky. Ještě mám šest minut na úklid a návrat do sídla. Mohl bych tu mrtvoly nechat ležet, dokud nepřipravím večeři, ale to by od mne bylo poněkud nedbalé. Ne, vyloženě bych se za takovou lenost musel stydět.

S povzdechem vrátím hodinky do kapsy a nadhodím si tělo v ruce. Výrazně ušetřím čas, když se s ním nebudu nikam vláčet a do říčky ho odsud hodím. Pořádně tělo roztočím a dohodím ho k říčce. Žbluňknutí, které už slyším za zády, jak se ženu pro to druhé, mi řekne, že jsem se trefil správně. Beztak ale budu muset vymyslet pro příště jiný způsob likvidace těl. To si říkám, když podobně nakládám i s tím druhým. Udělat to víckrát, někomu v okolí začne být podezřelé, odkud se berou ti plaváčci klouzající po říčních vlnkách až do nejbližší vesnice. Všeobecně jsou mrtvá těla problém. Dost těžko se dnes jen tak nechávají na ulici, to ještě před sto lety si jich občas lidé sotva všimli, dnes hned volají Scotland Yard.

Zatím co polemizuji o neblahých vymoženostech civilizace, dostanu se až k domu. Malý pán s marcipánovou panenkou právě vycházejí ze zahrady na štěrkové prostranství před domem. Než dojdou k francouzskému oknu salonku, mám dostatek času dostat se vchodem pro služebnictvo zpět do kuchyně a dokonce jim i sám naservírovat předkrm. Mohl bych si započítat body za snaživost. Poslušný malý démon. Jak potupně směšné a zábavné zároveň. Opravdu mě baví být dobrý komorníkem, je to činnost podivným způsobem uklidňující a poskytující mi stále něco k přemýšlení nebo tvoření. Když strávíte stovky a stovky let nečinností ve stavu všeexistence, stane se vítaným rozptýlením cokoliv.

Navíc můj malý pán je prostě můj malý pán. Pro získání jeho sladce švestkové duše bych udělal ještě mnohem víc, než co dělám. Je to jako když lovec zapomene na špinavé oblečení, vyvrtlý kotník, roštím ošlehanou tvář a dál se nezdolně žene za tím nejkrásnějším jelenem z celého lesa. Má urputná touha po mém pánovi, kterou jsem někdy stěží schopen jen tak ovládat. Rozechvělý a zapomínající na to, kým bych měl být. Ale ne teď, teď mi mou úlohu připomene směšný pohled na May-Rin a Baldroye, jak soustředěně sledují přesýpací hodiny položené na stole. Posledních pár zrnek se zrovna sesouvá z horní baňky do dolní. Jsem tu samozřejmě právě včas, abych vytáhl pekáč z trouby.

„Předkrm!“ vykřiknou oba nadšeně a obrátí se k troubě. Jejich veselé výrazy se změní ve zklamaný šok z toho, kde jsem se tu vzal. Chlácholivě se na ně usměji. Opět mi připomenou malé děti, jež měly důležitý úkol a někdo jim ho předem zmařil.

„Děkuji vám za vaší ochotu a nadšení, teď už se o vše postarám sám,“ ubezpečím je, vždyť už beztak mám jídlo naservírované na talířích, stačí jen odnést nahoru.

„Kde se tu zase tak rychle vzal?“ uslyším ještě za sebou, když už vycházím na chodbu. Tolikrát mě viděli dělat věci pro člověka nemožné, přesto se stále diví něčemu tak prostému, jako je dramatický příchod na scénu. Zábavné.

V salonku je naštěstí prázdno. Broskvová společnice vyběhla přivítat svou paní před okna, jako kdyby ji celé týdny neviděla, protože byla ztracena ve strašlivé bouři kdesi uprostřed Tichého oceánu. Je to otevřená a upřímná duše se srdcem na dlani. Stejně zranitelná a křehká jako její paní. Broskve s marcipánem, trochu zvláštní kombinace. Hmm, napadá mne, jak by chutnal potomek mého malého pána a lady Elizabeth. Možná jako dort se švestkami potažený marcipánem a okořeněný trochou kvalitního koňaku. Něco takového bych někdy mohl připravit pro malého pána.

Okna klapnou, jak se otevřou. Obrátím se k příchozím čelem a ukloním se. Obě dámy jsou překvapeny mou přítomností, dokonce i marcipánovou panenku, který už mne také viděla dělat ledacos, stále šokuje, když se někde zjevím, ač mám být úplně jinde. Ubohá Paula je z toho dočista zmatena.

„Neměl venku stříkat brouky?“ zeptá se své paní polohlasně, asi chce být diskrétní. Trochu naivní od ní, nebo ještě svou paní nezná tak dobře, jako ji znám já.

„To měl. Ještě před chvilkou byl s námi v zahradách a teď je najednou tady,“ zničí marcipánová panenka veškerou diskrétnost, když promluví opravdu hodně nahlas. „Ty nebudeš hubit ty brouky ještě dnes večer, Sebastiane? Nechci, aby nám sem vlezli uprostřed jídla,“ trochu se na mě hněvá.

Já se pouze pousměji, malý pán vydá tichý povzdech a mírně potřese hlavou.

„O škůdce je dávno postaráno, má paní, a zároveň jsem pro vás již přinesl předkrm.“

„Uh, to si to všechno stihl?“ Zamrká překvapeně.

„Jak víte, lady Elizabeth, můj sluha je opravdu výkonný..., bohužel se to většinou týká i jeho pusy,“ dodá malý pán mumlavě směrem ke mně, když mě obchází, aby marcipánové panence odtáhl židli.

Vůbec netuším, o čem to mluví. Já jsem, zvláště dnes, tichý a dobře vychovaný sluha, který úslužně odtáhne židli slečně Paule a pak i svému pánovi. Nevím, na co si pořád stěžuje, nikoho lepšího by mít nemohl. A já bych nemohl mít nikoho lepšího než je on. Naprosto dokonale k sobě zapadáme a tvoříme celek stejně se lesknoucí a vonící jako jídelní stůl.

Co se týče mne, nemohl bych být momentálně spokojenější.

 

°°0°°

 

Malý pán by to nikdy nepřiznal nahlas a nejspíš by prskal jako popuzený kocour, kdybych se o tom jen zmínil, přesto vím s jistotou, že je dnes večer šťastný a lituje odjezdu lady Elizabeth. Může se děsit její návštěvy i být po celou dobu sarkastický, jenže lesk v jeho oku a uvolněný postoj jeho drobného útlého těla prozrazuje, co skutečně cítí. Marcipánová panenka připomíná i zahání bolest. Ve své protikladnosti je tím příslovečným ohněm v otevřené ráně, který týrá a zároveň zabraňuje dalšímu krvácení.

Přimhouřím oči, jak pána bedlivě sleduji, kterak vyprovází lady Elizabeth ke dveřím. Až z nich vyjde a malý pán si uvědomí, že opět osaměl ve svém sídle s pár bezvýznamnými sluhy, bude tak zdrcený. Mrzutý. Uzavřený. Rozdrásaný. Můj malý ubohý a sladce zábavný pán.

„To byl ten nejrozkošnější večer v celém mém životě!“ štěbetá marcipánová panenka tak jako pokaždé, když odchází, a točí se při tom kolem malého pána, čímž své společnici velice znesnadňuje oblékání kabátu. „Bude se mi ták stýskat, až tu nebudu. Sice je tu všechno tak smutné a sporé, potřebovalo by to vyzdobit, ale jsi tu ty, můj Ciele!“ přivine se k malému pánovi až moc blízko a způsobí tím broskvové společnici mírný infarkt a rozpaky.

„Slečno Lizzy…“ pokouší se ji opatrně dostat od malého pána, samozřejmě bezúspěšně.

„Já se také bavil,“ zkonstatuje malý pán prostě. Velkého nadšení se od něj nikdo nedočká, dokonce ani marcipánová panenka ne. Ostatně, málokdo ho dokáže i skutečně rozhněvat, až na mne samozřejmě. Ale já jsem… prostě já.

Pousměji se. Ano, já jsem já a jsem tu od toho, abych byl kdykoliv k ruce a pomohl každému trpícímu. Dobrá, připouštím, spíše pomohl a přitom se mu posmíval, ale ostatně od někoho jako jsem já přeci nemůžete čekat nic jiného. Navíc to není má vina, že jsou lidé tak zábavní, ba až k popukání. Nestvořil jsem je takové, nic takového není ani v mých silách, jen využívám jejich potenciálu.

Zlehka převezmu od broskvové společnice růžový kabát a vyměním jí ho v rukách za pečlivě zabalenou krabičku. Překvapeně ke mně zvedne pohled, než se mírně začervená, když se na ni pousměji.

„To je na cestu. Lady Elizabeth bude potěšena,“ řeknu k jejímu velkému zmatení a obrátím se k lady Elizabeth.

Na rozdíl od její společnice jsem dost rychlý na její zručné chycení. Lapím ji do kabátku jako drobnou rybku do sítě a sepnu sponu pod jejím krkem. Takto zblízka, když je zároveň zaujata malým pánem, se do marcipánové vůně mísí i jistá horečnost mladistvé přitažlivosti. Dělá to její aroma o něco málo méně kazící zuby. Ustoupím stranou dřív, než si mne všimne ona, ale kupodivu ne dost rychle, aby si mě nevšiml malý pán. Dívá se na mě zamračeně. Nejspíš jsem se dopustil většího prohřešku proti dobrým mravům, než se mi na první pohled zdálo. Pravda, nebylo ode mne příliš taktní tu marcipánovou panenku nahánět, ale cožpak jsem měl na výběr.

„Oh… Sebastiane?“ obrátí se na mě, překvapená kdy se přesně stalo, že má na sobě kabátek.

„Omluvte zdánlivou nedbalost slečny Pauly, nebyla to její vina, že jsem se musel zhostit úkolu, který náleží jí. Plně za to přijímám odpovědnost, neboť jsem jí do úschovy svěřil krabičku domácích koláčků pro vás na cestu a ona proto měla plné ruce. Doufám, že se za mě na ni nebudete hněvat,“ předejdu případnému rozzlobení vidinou sladkostí a přidám naprosto nevinný úsměv, kdo by mi v takové situaci vůbec dokázal odolat. Nikdo. Marcipánové panence se nadšením rozzáří oči.

„Jsou to ty s jahodami a čokoládovými kousky, co mám tak ráda?“ zeptá se nadšeně.

„Ovšemže. Je pro mne potěšením připravit pro vás jídlo, které vám na tváři vyvolá úsměv a polichotí vašemu jazyku.“

„Sebastiane, ty jsi ten nejlepší sluha na světě! Chtěla bych tě mít doma!“ štěbetá nadšeně, ani si přitom nevšimne ještě o řád zamračenějšího pohledu malého pána, „Myslím, že tě budu chtít jako svatební dar…, co na to říkáš, Cieli?“

Zamrkám. Já se mám stát svatebním darem?

„Svatební dar?“ zeptá se malý pán překvapený stejnou měrou jako já.

„E-hm,“ kývne vážně a přihopká až k němu, načež přísně namíří prst mému malému pánovi do hrudi. „Měl byste, milý hrabě Phantomhive, začít přemýšlet, co své snoubence dát, až se uvolí si vás vzít. Nezapomeňte, že už na to máte jenom tři roky, a když nebudu spokojená, vaší nabídku odmítnu. Budeš mi muset Sebastiana dát!“ složí ruce v boky a pyšně pozvedne nosík.

Stěží zadržuji smích, když vidím pánovu reakci na její nafrněný obličej. Viditelně začíná panikařit, snad se dokonce skutečně bojí odmítnutí sňatku. Jaký hloupoučký pán, není pravděpodobné, že by se toho dožil, i když možná…, pokud věci půjdou tak pomalu jako doposud, třeba se k nám nakonec lady Elizabeth skutečně nastěhuje. Zajímavá představa mít je tu všechny pohromadě. Bylo by to jako sedět v cukrárně jen kousek od výdejního pultu a zároveň mít před sebou obrovský švestkově čokoládový dort. Poněkud neblahé. Můj život by se stal životem poustevníka v zářivém majáku lákajícím z širokého a dalekého okolí všechny bytosti mně podobné. Je vůbec s podivem, že se sem netáhnou už jen za vůní mého malého pána.

„P-počkat! To nepůjde, Sebastian je můj sluha,“ zamává malý pán holí, „jestli chcete nové sluhy, nějaké vám najmu anebo si vezměte tyhle tři, stejně jsou mi k ničemu.“

Komedianti vypadají jeho návrhem skutečně šokováni, vlastně spíš se už chystají padnout pánovi k nohám nebo se mi přivěsit na krk a prosit o slitování. Mají sice lady Elizabeth překvapivě hodně rádi, jenže nechtějí opouštět domov, zvláště pak když by to mělo být ve společnosti jedné potřeštěné marcipánové panenky. Navíc bylo od malého pána trochu kruté říct jim, že mu k ničemu nejsou.

„Můj pán má pravdu, lady Elizabeth,“ vstoupím do jejich debaty. „Jsem pouze jeho sluha, naprosto oddaný a věrný, je mi líto, avšak…“ pozvednu prst, abych svá slova zdůraznil, „až se jednou stanete paní tohoto domu, nemohl bych být šťastnější, než když vám budu moci sloužit stejně věrně a oddaně, jako sloužím nyní svému pánovi. Doslova se toho času nemohu dočkat, má paní,“ hluboce se ukloním.

Malý pán vydá podrážděný zvuk. Pohlédnu na něj koutkem oka. Vypadá skutečně naštvaně. Co ho asi tak rozhněvalo? Nejspíš, v úsměvu mi zacukají koutky, si myslí, že bych ji snad chtěl sníst. Hloupý malý pán. A dobrosrdečný. Zbytečně se strachující. Neexistuje nikdo, po kom bych tak zoufale toužil jako po něm. Chci každou nepatrnou nuanci jeho duše, její záři a teplo. Všechno to chci vlastnit a vzpomínat si na tu chuť až do konce existence. Nepřipadá ani v úvahu toužit zrovna po lady Elizabeth, vždyť ona je jenom cukrovinka kazící zuby. Je to už dlouhý čas, kdy jsem naposledy malému pánovi řekl, jak zoufale po něm prahnu. Měl bych mu to zopakovat nebo dát důrazně najevo, abych tak zahnal jeho pošetilé obavy a hloupoučké myšlenky.

„Ty jsi tak milý, Sebastiane,“ zpívá lady Elizabeth svým vysokým hlasem věčně plným nadšení.

„Jak laskavé slyšet to zrovna od vás.“ S úsměvem se znovu ukloním.

„To by snad stačilo!“ přeruší nás pán, do hlasu se mu vkrade dokonce trochu zlosti. „Přestaň hloupě blábolit, Sebastiane, a otevři dveře. Kočár lady Elizabeth už čeká.“

Nakloním trochu hlavu na stranu. To bylo skutečně hrubé i na malého pána. Obvykle se nevyznačuje vstřícným a laskavým jednáním, pokud se právě nejedná o marcipánovou panenku nebo jakoukoliv opravdu zoufalou lidskou bytost, jež se mu zhroutí k nohám. Tehdy má podivnou snahu ji utěšovat jakýmisi neobratnými gesty. Kdo by tedy od něj zrovna teď čekal tak příkré jednání. Matoucí malý pán, říkám si, když otvírám před mírně zasmušilou marcipánovou panenkou dveře. Nejspíš se jí pánův výbuch dotkl, protože ho ani pořádně nepozdraví, a už je v temnotě kočáru. Zůstane na Paule pochválit naši pohostinnost, potom už za nimi zavřu dvířka a jejich kočár se pomalu vydá po štěrkové cestě k hlavní bráně, koupající se v západu slunce.

Shlédnu vedle sebe na malého pána, který vyprovází odjíždějící hosty jedním z mnoha svých zamračených pohledů. Je však s podivem, že tento nepoznávám. Nevypadá jako žádný z těch, které jsem kdy viděl, ani stejně nevoní. Zdá se být spíše majetnický, podobně jako když si pročítá měsíční vyúčtování a skládá na povážlivě vysokou hromádku jen ta, která vycházejí pro jeho společnost a jeho samotného kladně Jistá hrabivost, trocha zdravé lakoty a touhy vlastnit.

„Mladý pane,“ osloví ho May-Rin statečně.

„Hm?“ Prudce k ní obrátí hlavu, až ji donutí trochu ucouvnout.

„Eh…, no…, co přesně znamenalo, jak lady Elizabeth povídala, že už se budete brát za tři roky? Protože my jsme to počítali a...“

„Není co počítat,“ přeruší ji uprostřed věty. „Kvůli smrti mých rodičů je dohodnuto, že si lady Elizabeth vezmu s požehnáním Její Výsosti už měsíc po šestnáctých narozeninách, abych měl přístup k veškerému svému majetku.“

„Oh, majetku? Mysleli jsme...,“

„To není vaše starost,“ přeruší ji podruhé a obrátí se k odchodu, „Sebastiane.“

Krátce se podívám na ty tři, než malého pána následuji do domu. Začínat o poněkud nemilé finančně právní situaci, ve které se nachází, není nikdy moc šťastné, zvláště ne, když má z nějakého neznámého důvodu ještě horší náladu než obvykle, když marcipánová panenka opouští náš dům. Chce a cítí se být plně pánem tohoto domu a nesnáší, když mu někdo připomene, že jím svým způsobem není. Osobně má přístup pouze ke svěřeneckému fondu, zatímco veškerý zbylý jeho majetek spravuje, jako jeho poručník, Tanaka. Není to problém, veřejnost ho přijímá jako hraběte Phantomhive s veškerými jeho povinnostmi i právy a výsadami, stejně jako je naprosto nemožné, že by se Tanaka rozhodl mu jeho majetek vzít, ale těch pár symbolických papírů mezi ním a majetkem prostě stojí a jeho to drásá.

„Půjdu si lehnout,“ ozve se při cestě do patra.

Překvapeně zvednu pohled k jeho zádům stoupajícím několik schodů nade mnou.

„Nezdá se vám na spánek ještě příliš brzo?“ otáži se. Vždyť ještě není ani deset večer a pro něj je spánek často něco, čemu se úzkostlivě vyhýbá, dokud není opravdu hodně unavený.

„Není mi pět a ty nejsi můj otec, sám si rozhoduji, kdy a kam půjdu,“ odsekne.

„Jistě, můj pane.“

Cosi zamručí a zabočí chodbou směrem ke koupelně.

„Dnes ses choval k lady Elizabeth až neobvykle vlezle,“ nadnese přesně podle očekávání. „Nelíbí se mi to. Ty nejsi její sluha a nikdy jím nebudeš, to nedovolím ani přes vlastní mrtvolu. Od teď, až sem znovu přijede, se budeš držet jenom kolem mě a její obsluhu necháš ostatním. Rozumíš?“

Je vskutku neuvěřitelné, jak dokáže lpět na ochraně jediné duše, která ani není jeho.

„Naprosto,“ pravím klidně, stěží skrývaje potutelný úsměv, „a, pokud to smím říct, osobně váš postoj považuji za opravdu milý. Mít takto smýšlejícího pána je pro mne skutečně čest. Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, jaké hloubky vaše city dosahují, a nezbývá mi nic jiného, než nad vaším počínáním potěšeně žasnout.“

Zastaví se uprostřed kroku, jeho ramena ztuhnou a on se ke mně po dlouhé chvíli, kdy jen nehybně stojí, pomalinku obrátí. Modrý lesk mne přimrazí příjemným chvěním nízko v žaludku právě na tom místě, kde právě stojím.

„Neopovažuj se už nikdy naznačovat, že bych snad mohl žárlit, když sloužíš někomu jinému!“ řekne s veškerou svou vzrušující důrazností. Unáhlenost jeho popírání vonící po vehementnosti nemůže být ničím jiným než vyznáním.

Překvapeně zamrkám. On žárlil na to, že jsem věnoval někomu jinému trochu své pozornosti? To je tak naprosto sladké. Možná bych tím neměl být tak potěšen, je to slabost a navíc vyprovokovaná mou naprosto běžnou úslužností, jenže mé ego se tetelí blahem. A malý pán je ve svém potlačeném hněvu a žárlivosti vhodný k pomalému olizování. Při pohledu na něj právě teď netoužím po ničem jiném, než ho pevně stisknout ve svých dlaních a přisát se k němu v horkém polibku. Vsunul bych jazyk hluboko do jeho nitra, až k jeho duši, a jen ji zlehka pohladil špičkou. Trochu si ochutnat… ach, můj malý pane, máte mě naprosto ve své moci a ani o tom nevíte.

„Nic takového jsem nenaznačoval,“ promluvím měkce, dobře si vědom, jak spokojeně něžný úsměv se mi ukládá na obličeji, „takovou drzost bych si nikdy nedovolil, jen jsem chtěl říci, že by od vás bylo skutečně laskavé a statečné stavět se mezi mne a duši lady Elizabeth. Avšak pokud důvodem vašeho hněvu není strach o ni, ale žárlivost na mne, nemohu říct nic jiného,“ nakloním se blíž k němu, až tak, že cítím jeho horký zrychlený dech na tváři, „než že jsem skutečně poctěn a vaše city opětuji. Nesnesu ani myšlenku na to, že by se o vás staral jiný sluha než já, a kohokoliv, kdo by měl tu drzost se o něco takového pokusit, bych rozerval na malé kousky, které bych vám pak složil k nohám,“ učinil jsem pravdivé a silné vyznání, kterým smaži z obličeje svého malého pána veškerou zarputilost a nahradím ji mírným šokem. Dívá se vzhůru na mě, nebesky modré oko rozšířené ve zmatení, oněmělý mými slovy. Tak švestkově voňavý pán. Vztáhnu k němu ruce. Chci ho uchopit rukama pod krkem a přitáhnout si ho k sobě, abych mohl vsát jeho aroma, místo toho je však složím na knoflíčky saka a rozepnu ho.

Shlédne krátce na mé prsty, pak mou ruku odstrčí.

„Pitomče,“ zamumlá polohlasně, pohledem uhýbaje někam pryč, kde se na mě nebude muset dívat. Obrátí se ke mně zády s příslovečnou povýšeností šlechtice, který se ani neobtěžuje na své služebnictvo upřít jediný delší pohled.

S úsměvem sleduji, jak zachází do koupelny. Pravda, někdy se jeho očím mohu jevit jako hlupák, cožpak ale mohu za svou povahu. Jsem to, co jsem, nemohu ho vnímat jinak, než jako můj majetek. Tím on je, a pokud ho hněvá to slyšet nahlas; budiž, budu mlčet, o to se to však nestane menší pravdou. Dnes rozhodně, neboť se nezdá být zrovna nejlepší ho dál dráždit. Budu hodný malý pejsek, alespoň po čas jeho koupele. Až se v teplé vodě trochu uklidní, mohl by se zase stát mým snadno pochopitelným pánem.

Nebo nakonec možná ne. Vydrží být naštvaný po celou koupel. Nepotěší ho ani, když mu po vodě pošlu kačenku, jen se na ni podívá a předtím, než ji po mě hodí, zavrčí něco o tom, že není malé dítě, co si bude hrát ve vaně. Vážně nejste malý, můj pane? To je zvláštní, ještě včera jste si byl ochotný hrát a dnes vám to vadí.

Ani smrtelní tak rychle nerostou, navíc lidé jako malý pán si vždy zachovají své rozmary. Co tak kazí jeho náladu a nutí ho být otravnější než obvykle? Je to snad jeho přiznání k žárlivosti na mě? Za to se přeci stydět nemusí, rozhodl se strávit se mnou zbytek věčnosti a já na něj pohlížím stejně. Je přirozené mě chtít, stejnou měrou je přirozené se mě bát.

Či za to snad může dnešní jednání marcipánové panenky? Její polibek byl pro mne něčím vlastně očekávaným. City, které k malému pánovi chová, ji nemohly v budoucnu dovést k ničemu jinému. Je jenom prostý člověk, jednoduchý a předvídatelný. Snad to bylo pro malého pána moc vzrušení najednou.

Každopádně mně začíná svým chováním nahněvávat. Snesu od něj prakticky vše a bez řečí, vyjma věcí, které by mu mohly ublížit, a když mi polonahý a mokrý uteče z koupelny do chladné chodby, tak mě to rozhodně rozčílí. Jeho vinou bych o něj mohl přijít dřív, než bude zcela můj. Jak by mohlo něco tak drzého nenapínat strunu mé trpělivosti do nebezpečných mezí. Malý drzý pán. Dostihnu ho někde v půli cesty a zvednu do náruče. U mě je teplo, bezpečno a nenachladí se od nohou. Nelíbí se mu to, ale neříká nic, jen se s povzdechem chytne rukou kolem mého krku. Já jsem naopak dokonale spokojený a v klidu si ho odnesu do jeho pokoje.

„Za chvíli budu na nošení moc starý,“ podotkne polohlasně, když ho pokládám na zem.

„Vy? Nikdy,“ odvětím, zatím co rozestýlám jeho postel.

„Chm, jistě, ty bys mě nosil, i kdyby mi bylo dvacet. Vyžíváš se v tom,“ zabrblá podrážděně. Dobrá, připouštím, už toho mám dost. Jen nepatrnou špetku uctivosti bych prosil, alespoň takovou, ze které by bylo znát, že nezapomněl, kým jsem.

„Zajímavé, jindy vám to nevadí, jen dnes jste tak navrčený, až to hezké není,“ řeknu zpříma a donutím ho překvapeně zamrkat. „Začínáte být skutečně otravný. Jestli jste měl dojem, že vám snad v poslední době nevěnuji dost pozornosti, stačilo mi to říct. Víte, že okamžitě vykonám každý rozkaz, který mi udělíte, i kdybyste si přál, abych si k vám stoupl a mlčky stál celý den. Nemusel jste si svou zlost vybíjet na lady Elizabeth, ona nemůže za to, že máte majetnickou a žárlivou povahu. Je to vaše snoubenka a nesluší se ji prakticky vyhodit ze dveří kvůli naprosté malichernosti. Cožpak vám pouhý sluha stojí za ztrátu pověsti skutečného gentlemana?“

„Jak se opovažuješ se mnou tak mluvit, příšero?!“

„Omlouvám se za drzost, můj pane,“ mírně se ukloním, není to upřímná omluva, „ale vy víte, že jsem k vám na rozdíl od všech ostatních absolutně upřímný a vždy vám řeknu pravdu, i když vy sám ji nechcete nebo nedokážete vidět. Je to přeci jen součást mé práce.“

Dívám se malému pánovi do očí a on mi pohled dlouho opětuje. Je naštvaný, potom ale uvolní napjatá ramena a s povzdechem si přejede po tváři rukou. Uznal má slova.

„Máš pravdu, jsem podrážděný,“ připustí s dalším povzdechem a posadí se na postel. „Nechtěl jsem být na lady Elizabeth hrubý, jenže ona je bláznivá dívka s ještě bláznivějšími nápady. Dovoluje si na veřejnosti dělat věci, které bych si já sotva troufl v soukromí, a dokonce jí ani nevadí, když ji někdo vidí… Jak ji mohlo napadlou udělat to zrovna uprostřed zahrady?“

Nakloním zvědavě hlavu na stranu. Ve všech bodech jsem se mýlil. Jak překvapující malý pán. Nehněval se na marcipánovou panenku za samotný polibek ani nebyl pouze žárlící na mé chování k ní, jemu vadilo, že byl spatřen v tak choulostivé a intimní situaci jako je líbání se. Lidé umějí být někdy tak zvláštní a nepochopitelní, dokonce i když jsou to mé vyvolené duše.

„Nemohla tušit, čí oči vás pozorují, když se odhodlala k natolik statečně velkému kroku, jako bylo vás políbit. A zcela jistě si neplánovala vás ponížit nebo zesměšnit,“ podotknu.

„Jak víš…?“ Zvedne ke mně prudce pohled.

„Jaký bych to byl nedbalý sluha, kdyby nevěděl, co můj pán dělá, zatímco mu nejsem nablízku,“ pousměji se a on zaskřípá zuby. „Nehněvejte se na ni za to. Lady Elizabeth vás velmi vroucně miluje a v jejích očích jste vysněným princem v lesklé zbroji na nádherném bílém koni. Jistě si vše připravila dlouho dopředu. Přijet sem, unést vás do zahrad, a zatímco se nikdo nebude dívat, vám věnovat svůj zcela jistě první polibek v životě. I když vám nebyly okolnosti úplně nakloněny, měl byste si její gesto vzít k srdci jako čest, ne jako urážku. Bylo vám darováno z upřímné čisté lásky.“

„Co ty o tom můžeš vědět? Jak bys mohl znát věci jako je láska? Jsi démon,“ připomene tuto skutečnost, jako kdyby to snad znamenalo, že démoni nemohou milovat.

Hmm, dobrá, připouštím, city, jež chováme jeden k druhému, se většinou rovnají vzájemnému znechucení nebo vyloženě nenávisti a to, co nás váže k našim duším, je zhoubný hlad pronikající naší existencí jako rozžhavený kus železa pokaždé, když se ocitneme blízko někoho tak dokonale chutného, jako je můj malý pán. Jenže cožpak láska nemůže být i krutá, bolestivá, trýznivá a mučivá pro všechny zúčastněné? Jsem si jist, že i bezvýznamní smrtelní tak dokáží občas milovat, i když intenzita jejich citů se nemůže rovnat tomu, co zmítá mým bytím i v prostý a neškodný okamžik sdílení společného prostoru s malým pánem.

„Možná nemohu poznat lidskou lásku, ale vím, jak voní a chutná. Ta, která váže lady Elizabeth k vám, je jako přívan čerstvého jarního vzduchu naplněný květinovou vůní z nedaleké zahrady. Je v ní vše, dětská náklonnost, hluboké přátelství i vášnivost dospívající dívky. Je to čistý cit bez klamu a přetvářky, v dnešním světě vzácný. A také křehký, stejně jako jeho nositelka.“

Zní to jako sladce patetická slova básníka, ale velmi dobře to popisuje skutečnost, jak ji vidím pokaždé, když se tu marcipánová panenka zjeví.

„I kdyby to tak bylo, nedává jí to právo mě líbat a tím zesměšňovat,“ odvětí nesouhlasně.

Zajímavý názor, vždyť co by podle člověka mělo dávat jednomu větší právo políbit druhého než láska.

„Je vaší snoubenkou, až se stane také vaší manželkou, bude mít právo na víc než pouhý polibek.“

Malý pán mírně zakroutí hlavou v nesouhlasu a podívá se na své ruce, pevně zatnuté do látky v jeho klíně. Je cítit smířeností s mírným nádechem k melancholii.

„Na tom nezáleží, nikdy se mou ženou nestane. Vím, že byl můj osud už dávno zpečetěn, díky čemuž jsem nedostal na tomto světě příliš mnoho času. Když se podívám na cestu před sebou a všechna nebezpečí, kterými jsem zatím prošel, nevidím žádnou šanci, že bych se mohl dožít šestnáctých narozenin. Někdy cítím, jako kdyby mi byla smrt blíže než komukoliv jinému na světě a stačilo by se jen otočit a zemřít.“

Zbytečně truchlivé prohlášení, vždyť nebude zcela mrtev a neodejde do toho velkého nebeského hrnce, kde jsou duše míchány za hrozivého vřeštění andělských hlasů. Spočine klidně v mém žaludku po zbytek věčnosti. Nemohl by si přát lepší konec.

Také není pravdou, že se šestnáctin zcela jistě nedožije. Jeho pomsta, mé poslání ji splnit, je dlouhá cesta, proces zrání, který musí být dodržen bez ohledu na jeho délku, vždyť čím je několik let pro mne, který žiji věčně. Raději překonat svůj hlad, než se bezhlavě vrhnout po nedopečeném jídle. Dávno již nejsem nedočkavým dítětem obcházejícím nervózně kolem prostřeného stolu, dokáži se opájet vůní, zatím co trpělivě čekám, až bude můj pokrm připravený do posledního detailu, včetně ostře nabroušených a vyleštěných nožů.

„Dovolil bych si nesouhlasit. V poslední době jsme, co se týče naší pomsty, trochu usnuli na vavřínech a čas nám utíká mezi prsty rychleji, než by se mohlo na první pohled zdát,“ podotknu a chci pokračovat, když jsem přerušen.

„Naznačuješ snad, že se chci vyvléct ze smlouvy otálením?“ zeptá se prudce, čiší z něj povýšenost a odhodlání bojovat proti mně, které mě tak příjemně rozechvívá.

„Maličko ano,“ zvednu prsty, abych nebyl malým pošetilým a zbrklým pánem přerušen podruhé, „ale nezlobím se na vás za to. Každá živá bytost si chce zachovat svou formu bytí co nejdéle a vy patříte k těm, kteří nejvíce bojují za své právo na život. Byl bych zklamán, kdybyste se nesnažil bojovat i proti mně, ale vím s naprostou jistotou, že až nadejde čas, kdy se mi budete muset odevzdat, učiníte tak hrdě, se vztyčenou hlavou a snad i trochou laskavosti vůči mně, kterou ve svém srdci skrýváte. Takže ne, proto jsem to nezmínil, jen jsem chtěl říct, že naše cesta je dlouhá a možná se k nám nakonec bude muset lady Elizabeth připojit. Potom bude vaší povinností stát jí po boku jako dobrý manžel a mou dohlédnout, abyste se jím skutečně stal.“

„Nepotřebuji tvůj dohled ani rady, vím, co bych měl dělat. Dostane všechno, co si bude přát, šaty, šperky, všechny ty nesmyslné tretky, které tak miluje. Budu s ní chodit na plesy, do společnosti a budu se celou dobu usmívat jako naprostý blázen jen pro její potěšení. Já…,“ frustrovaně si povzdechne, „záleží mi na její spokojenosti, a proto jsem stále ještě nezrušil naše zasnoubení, i když jsem pořád přesvědčen, že se svatby nedožiji a nic, co řekneš, to nezmění.“

Zarputilý malý pán trvající na vlastním nepodloženém přesvědčení. Nebudu mu jej vymlouvat, pokud mu to pomůže se smířit s nevyhnutelným. Neubírá to na jeho chuti ani přitažlivosti, nemám důvod se tím zabývat, ale přesto… Už jednou jsme tento rozhovor otevřeli a bylo by nezdvořilé nechat ho vyznít do ztracena.

„Ani to jsem neměl na mysli,“ odmlčím se a přistoupím k němu blíž. „Mohu se vás na něco zeptat, můj pane?“

„Něco mi říká, že souhlasu budu litovat,“ zamumlá si pro sebe, potom se mi podívá do očí. „Na co se chceš zeptat?“

„Vaši rodiče zesnuli, když jste byl ještě dítě a od té doby jste pouze v mé péči. Vím, že já jsem s vámi o tom nikdy nepromluvil a pochybuji, že by se Tanaka skutečně někdy zhostil své role poručníka, proto mi nezbývá nic jiného, než se s dovolením přímo zeptat,“ znovu se odmlčím shlížeje na malého pána, který se mi v ústrety mračí. „Stihli vás vaši rodiče nebo snad učitelé, kterým vás svěřili, poučit o manželských povinnostech?“

Malý pán se nejspíš právě začal dusit. S mírnou obavou ho sleduji, jak nejdřív rudne a pak bledne do o něco světlejšího odstínu než obvykle má. Pěsti pevně zatne do látky.

„TO rozhodně není tvoje starost!“ řekne s nuceným klidem.

„S tím nesouhlasím. Vše, co se vás týká, je má starost,“ vlídně se pousměji. „Je jen málo těch, kdo by se o vás postarali tak oddaně jako já, těžko se proto shání a já je tedy musím všechny osobně zastoupit. Vašeho učitele hudby, vašeho kuchaře, komorníka a teď…, hmm, nazvěme to informovaným přítelem z dětství, aby to nevyznívalo zbytečně formálně,“ poklepu si zamyšleně na bradu. „Možná bych mohl do zítřka obstarat vhodné učební pomůcky…“

„Nebudu se s tebou o tom bavit, teď ani nikdy jindy. Nepotřebuji nic vědět…, nechci, co vím, mi stačí, abych si byl jist, že to už znovu netoužím zažít.“

Zarazím se ve svém uvažování a zastydím se. Jak nedbalé ode mne zapomenout na jednu z jeho ran. Snad je to tím, že se nedá skutečně jitřit, ne způsobem, který by pána nezničil a nepošpinil jeho útlé mléčně zbarvené tělo. Je to schránka potřebná pro jeho duši, nutno ji dobře opatrovat. A mně samotnému by se to hnusilo, nechat jakéhokoliv bezvýznamného na pána vztáhnout ruce, zvláště proto, že by to musel být obzvláště ohavný a nečistý druh smrtelníka.

Přimhouřím oči.

Po letech našeho společného života se díky mému opomenutí rána z hnisavého strupu změnila v temně červenou jizvu skrytou v nejtemnějších koutech mysli malého pána. Když se teď dobře podívám do jeho očí, ozářených světlem jediné svíčky ve stolním svícnu, mohu ji jasně vidět rozjitřenou do ruda chováním marcipánové panenky a mými slovy. Ubohý malý pán. Cítím touhu tu jizvu pomalu otevřít, dokud z ní nevytryskne krev a nezaplaví jeho nitro. A potom tu krev olíznout. Je to skoro nepotlačitelné nutkání bouřící můj hladový žaludek, ale ne…, nesmím podlehnout. Neměl bych hnát malého pána stále do krajností, jenže má touha ho vidět na okraji srázu je neuvěřitelná.

„Rány, jež vám byly zasazeny, se nedají zapomenout ani zcela zhojit, ale nenechte ty, kteří vedli meč, aby diktovali zbytek vašeho života. Jednou jste se proti nim postavil, nuže vytrvejte vždy a za každých okolností,“ sílu hlasu nechám zmírnit, když se lehce nakloním k němu. „Ze strachu odpírané věci nakonec bývají tím nejlepším, co člověk pozná. A vám, můj pane, přeci strach nevládne. Nebo snad ano? Bojíte se?“ nakloním se ještě blíž, on se narovná a vzdoruje mi s hrdostí pro něj tak příznačnou. „Bojíte se bolesti a ponížení nebo naopak radosti a potěšení? Toho druhého, že? Co kdyby nakonec vše, jež vás kdy zranilo, mohlo být i příjemné…, co kdyby toto mohlo být příjemné? Je, pokud si to přejete. Přejete si to?“

„Mluvíš a z tvé pusy vycházejí jen samé nesmysly,“ nevěnuje mi odpověď na mou otázku a zůstává stejně odtažitý jako předtím, potom se však jeho čelisti napnou. „Hraješ si se slovíčky, protože mě chceš obelstít a porazit v divadelní komedii o pánovi a sluhovi. Zakázal jsem ti lhát, ale ty si stejně vždycky najdeš způsob, jak překroutit věci ke svému obrazu. I to je lež, jen se maskuje za něco vznešenějšího nebo za chytrost.“

„Já vám nikdy nelžu.“

„Dokaž to!“

Jeho slova se mi zabodnou do podstaty bytí jako ostrý hrot šípu. Dokázat to? Dokázat…, víte, můj malý pane, co vlastně nabízíte? Kolika pro člověka nepředvídatelnými směry se může rozeběhnout moje démonické mysl, zvláště při pohledu na vás. Vaši křehkou schránku v tenké látce bezbranně spočívající na posteli. Tak dokonalý ve své síle a zranitelnosti zároveň, s vůní švestek v alkoholu a čokoládě stoupající z každého póru jeho těla. Zvoucí k tomu, abych jeho kůži olízl a alespoň na chvíli si vychutnal prchavou chuť jeho duše, než se mi její vzdálené aroma rozplyne na jazyku. Nejen zvoucí, on mi to přímo nařídil, ač to nebyl jeho úmysl.

Malý nevědoucí pán občas polevující při své dobrosrdečné povaze v ostražitosti a neuvědomující si, že má stále co do činění s bytostí, jež by podle jeho vlastní víry měla předčít vše zvrácené a chtivé na tomto světě. Bezbřehá hladovost, nekonečná touha upírající se jeho směrem. I za pouhou iluzí ukojení se budu hnát ze všech sil, když jde o někoho výjimečného jako je můj malý pán.

Horečně se po něm natáhnu jen svým bytím. Mé lidské tělo věznící mě ve své stísněnosti se směrem k němu pohybuje pomalu. Opatrně. Nechci ho vyplašit, neboť vidím, s jakým výrazem ke mně vzhlíží, když se k němu přibližuji. Napíná mě to jako strunu.

Zakousnu se do bílé komornické rukavice. Nechutně lidské gesto, kterým ztlumím rozechvělost hmotné schránky, do které má podstata hladově naráží ve snaze se dostat ven. Látka pod stiskem téměř povolí. Zlehka ji stáhnu z prstů. Jednu rukavici a po ní druhou. Ledově modravá hlubina pánova zraku se na mě upře s ještě větší silou podbarvenou zmatením z toho, že před něj poklekám.

Přesto neuhne, když se nakloním kupředu a ponořím se do záplavy švestek, tak hlubokou důvěru ke mně chová. Není důvod proč ne, vždyť jsem to právě já, kdo ho den co den svléká, omývá, obléká, pročesává jeho indigové vlasy a dotýká se prakticky každého kousku jeho těla. A tak to má být. Můj malý poslušný pán.

Vztáhnu k němu ruce. Jedna spočine na jeho útlém krku, pod prsty cítím tepání proudící krve. Druhou jemně sevřu jeho bradu. Kůži má horkou, vnímám ji intenzivně jako zavrženíhodnou barieru mezi mým hladem a pánovou duší. Nakloním se kupředu. Vzpomínky na ten jeden okamžik, kdy jsem byl stejně blízko jako nyní, mi připomenou jeho tehdejší aroma. I tenkrát mi vhánělo slinu do pusy, ale ještě nebylo tak delikátní jako nyní. Přitisknout svá ústa na jeho a vsát jeho dech mi dnes přináší téměř extatický stav. Chci vniknout hluboko mezi jeho rty a zuby až do hrdla, klouzat dál, dokud…

Prudce mě odstrčí a přeruší tak mé ochutnávání jeho jemného buketu.

„Co to děláš?!“

„Nařídil jste mi dokázat pravdivost mých slov,“ odpovím s nuceným klidem. Ve skutečnosti bych ho chtěl…, ne, mohl bych ho právě teď sevřít pod krkem, přitáhnout do své náruče a spolknout v jediném hlubokém smrtícím polibku. Nestačil by vydat ani hlásku, jen by se mi rozplynul na jazyku jako ta nejsladší cukrovinka. Malý přesladký pán.

Dívá se na mě se vzdorem, nesouhlasem, pohoršením z mého jednání, hněvem a veškerým skrytým strachem z toho, jak jsem se ho dovolil dotknout. Naklání se nad okrajem své sebekontroly, ještě víc jitřící mou touhu ho sníst.

„Nic takového jsem ti nikdy nenařídil. Dej ruce pryč,“ rozkáže mi k mému zklamání příliš brzy, dřív než si stačím víc vychutnat jeho blízkost. Zároveň však dost dlouho váhá, jeho tvář i na okamžik zbarví stín vzdálené zvědavosti, než se rozplyne pod temným mrakem zlostnosti. Nadějné. Lákající pro vyhladovělého.

„Jak si přejete, můj pane,“ neochotně stáhnu své prsty z jeho kůže, přestože bych je naopak nejraději zaryl hluboko do masa, a podívám se mu zpříma do očí, než pokračuji. „Jedno ale vězte; když kost špatně sroste, musí se násilím zlomit, aby se mohla uzdravit. Jiná léčba na to není.“

Sevře mi oběma rukama kravatu a stáhne mě k sobě blíž. Dosti prudce. Na jednu nelibou chvíli si připadám jako pes přitahovaný ke svému páníčkovi, ale jen do okamžiku, než se dostanu téměř na dosah kůže na jeho odhaleném rameni. Vím, že je můj jazyk dost dlouhý, abych ji špičkou pohladil. Vzrušující.

„Jsem snad tak polámaný, že už mě i ty chceš spravit?“ zeptá se chladně, avšak důrazně, chce znát odpověď a já mu ji rád poskytnu. Takovou, jež je pravdivá do své nejniternější hloubky.

„Proč bych měl chtít?“ odpovím tiše, nakláněje se k němu ještě o kousek blíž, až se téměř dotýkám rty jeho tváře. „Proč bych měl spravovat něco, co již je dokonalé? Byl jste utrpením zrozen pouze pro mne, tak jako já byl stvořen vámi k oddané službě,“ trochu se odtáhnu a dovolím si dvěma prsty sevřít jeho drobnou bradu. „Dny mé míjející trpělivosti vás zdobí, přidávají nepopsatelné nuance bytí, ale já po vás zoufale hladovím už od prvního okamžiku, kdy jsem vás spatřil. Již tehdy jste byl naprosto perfektní. Stačil mi pohled a zamiloval jsem se do představy, že jednou budete mou součástí.“

„Zamiloval?“ vydechne s prudkostí dítěte, kterému právě bylo odhaleno, že dostane k vánocům poníka, zároveň je však v jeho pohledu dychtivost dospělého toužícího spočinout na pevném místě v čase a prostoru. Koutky rtů se mi zvednou v úsměvu. Dal jste mi svou duši, dal jste mi právo o vás pečovat a nyní mi ochotně dáte i své tělo, můj malý pane, jen abyste si připadal malou chvíli v bezpečí. Nemohl bych odmítnout jeho nabídku, ani kdybych stokrát chtěl. Pokud se o to jen pokusím, můj hlad přerve všechny řetězy a já ho právě zde spolknu v jediném soustu.

„Jistě, jak bych vás mohl nemilovat?“ ten prostý dotaz zapříčiní, že pustí mou kravatu a já se cítím opět volný ve veškerém svém konání. „Jak bych mohl nemilovat duši, kterou jsem se rozhodl v sobě přijmout? Jste mi vším a vše co konám, je jen pro vás,“ vyznávám se mu pravdivě ze svých citů, i když má slova jsou zavádějící. Nestarám se o něj kvůli jeho štěstí, nýbrž díky svému neukojitelnému hladu po něm, nicméně na tom teď ani v nejmenším nezáleží. Je to pouhá bezvýznamná sémantika našeho bytí. Nepodstatná pro mě a neviděná mým malým pánem, kterého má slova donutí k tichému výdechu, vonícímu po švestkách s intenzitou hraničící s nemožným, jenž je známkou odevzdanosti.

Jazyk se mi hladově opře o usmívající se rty, které přitisknu na pánovu tvář. Mírně sebou trhne. Netuší, k čemu se odevzdává, jen si to představuje a žije v nereálné domněnce. Já nejsem on. Nejsem ani člověk a to, co lidé shledávají na milování přitažlivým, je pro mě bezvýznamné. Chci jen tohle. Sladkost duše na rtech, kterými pomalu putuji po hladké, stále ještě dětstvím poznamenané tváři až ke zvoucím rudým rtům. Když je políbím, jsou podstatě malého pána blíž, než kdykoliv jindy. Vpiji se do nich. Vychutnávám. Pomalu, ale jistě opíjen nedosažitelností, zbavován zábran, které by neměly padnout. Nesmím se u jeho úst zdržovat, jsou až přespříliš nebezpečným lákadlem. Abych malému pánovi neublížil, musím se spokojit s prostým ochutnáním kůže, skrz kterou se hmatatelnost jeho šťavnatého bytí dere ven do mého nosu a na jazyk.

Nerad se odtáhnu, ale jen natolik, abych se přivinul tváří k hraně pánovy brady a dotkl se rty jeho hrdla. Tepání krve je ještě lákavější, než když jsem je cítil pod prsty, jediné, co mě drží od touhy zakousnout skrz schránku až do jeho hloubky je strnulost vonící po smířenosti se vším, která sevře pánovo tělo. Budí dojem, jako kdyby vše, co se děje, bylo děláno jen pro mě. Ach ano, jistěže je, on samotný tu existuje jen proto, aby dozrál a já ho mohl zhltnout, ale není nyní důvod v něm tuto pravdu utvrzovat. Naopak. Strnulá odevzdanost mě ruší ve vychutnávání a brání ve skutečném přivlastnění jeho hmotné existence. Vzít si pánovo tělo by totiž bylo nesmírně snadné. Je křehký, drobný, slabý, jemný jako hedvábný šátek nesený větrem. Ovšem nad jeho duší a silou mysli a ducha nemohu ve skutečnosti zvítězit silou svého fyzického bytí a stěží ji mohu překonat svou myslí. Právě to, co ho činí tak přitažlivým, je nezlomnost i pod drtivým tlakem bytosti jako jsem já, zato jeho schránka by pod mým dotekem pukla jako světlá mušle.

Ne, to nechci. Chci, aby se odevzdával dobrovolně, vždyť to je účelem všech mých slov, každého splněného rozkazu, drobné manipulace jeho životem i těch drzých pokusů ho zbavit klidu. Tak jako se v první minutě našeho setkání rozhodl dát mi svou duši, v první hodině dal svou důvěru a v prvním dni rozkaz ho opatrovat, tak dnes se mi musí odevzdat stejně dobrovolně. Jinak to nebude mít svou kouzelnou chuť.

Propustím ho ze svého sevření jen na tu nejnutnější chvíli, kdy ho zlehka podeberu, vyprostím z pevného zavinutí látky a složím na postel. Stačí jen překvapeně zamrkat v nepochopení toho, jak se náhle ocitl s hlavou na polštáři, nahý a se mnou sklánějícím se nad ním. Šokoval jsem ho dost na to, aby napnuté svaly povolily a přes jeho obličej přeběhla vlna nesouhlasu s takovým zacházením. Ne skutečné odmítání mé přítomnosti, jen jeho obvyklá nelibost nad tím, že je s ním manipulováno jako s panenkou, která mi jako vždy vyvolá na tváři pobavený úsměv.

„Nech toho…,“ promluví tichounce, upíraje na mě vzhůru nečitelný pohled, díky kterému se zastavím a vyčkávám, jestli bude tak krutý a odežene mě. „Nesměj se mi,“ dokončí své téměř neslyšné vyznání nelibosti, po kterém se můj úsměv ještě rozšíří.

„Toho bych se nikdy neodvážil, můj pane,“ odpovím skoro stejně tiše jako on.

Jak bych se mohl smát něčemu tak dokonalé krásnému jako je můj malý pán. Rozhodně by mne to nenapadlo v tuto vzácnou chvíli, kdy mu mohu být nablízku a dotýkat se ho způsobem plnícím můj žaludek příjemnou bolestí hladu. Ta představa a zmítavý pocit v útrobách rozšíří můj úsměv z pobaveného k démonickému. Nedokážu tomu zabránit, i když tím malého pána trochu děsím.

„Sebastiane, co chceš….“

Dotekem prstů ve vlasech mu vezmu ze rtů všechna slova. Jen se znovu napne, jakmile přejedu po tenké stuze zachytávající jeho pásku a stáhnu mu ji z tváře. Vzhlédne ke mně oběma očima. Pečeť vpálená do jeho oka zazáří, rozjitřená mou přítomností. Tentokrát už se nestarám o to, co by si mohl malý pán pomyslet o mém výrazu. Skloním se a políbím víčko oka s mou značkou. Brní to, jak se struna mezi námi zachvěje. Cítí to také, můj malý pán? Chci, abyste mi to řekl, pokud ano, nebo mi to alespoň naznačil. Stěží si dovedete představit, jak mě vzrušuje představa, že víte, komu náležitě, a stává se to pro vás hmatatelným ve chvíli, kdy se vás dotknu.

Zachvěje se, ale to může být z mnoha důvodů.

„Seb...“

Nenechám ho promluvit ani podruhé a přejedu prsty po nebezpečně zvoucích rtech. Dokud nebude schopen slova, nebude mne moci ani odehnat pryč. Nesnesl bych to. Nemíním být ochuzen ani o jedinou chvíli, ve které mi švestková vůně naplňuje mysl.

Sklouzl jsem prsty po mírně se chvějící bradě přes krk a níž na hrudník. Pohledem následuji svůj prst. Vše, co vidím, už velmi dobře znám. Štíhlý hrudník, hladký a světlý, až se skoro ztrácí v bílém povlečení. Vypadá jako rozlité mléko, jen ho vylízat do sucha. Sliny se mi při tom pohledu sbíhají, protože vím, že v tuto chvíli si mohu dovolit tu troufalost a skutečně se ke smetanové kůži sklonit a dotknout se jí jazykem. Jindy bych si na to nedovolil ani pomyslet, skýtá to jistou dávku mučivého nebezpečí, teď mi ale obluzené vědomí nebrání se poddávat mým tužbám. Putuji po hladké kůži centimetr po centimetru, každý si důkladně vychutnám. Je to jako snažit se dostat skrz tvrdý povrch nadýchané pusinky do jejího měkkého středu. Sladké a frustrující zároveň. Mohl bych se klidně zakousnout a vyhnout se tak vlastnímu hladovému utrpení, jen kdyby…

Zajíknutí mi připomene, že tu nejsem sám u bohatě prostřeného stolu, nýbrž v posteli s mým malým pánem. Ten zvuk ve mně vyvolá stejnou měrou vlnu hladového chvění, jako rozjasní mou mysl. Nejsem tu jen proto, abych se najedl, i když je to hlavní důvod, proč jsem se vůbec vydal touto cestou. Jsem tu také proto, že si mohu svou duši k sobě připoutat ještě pevněji, když ji zbavím špatných vzpomínek a nahradím je dobrými, vázanými jen na mě. Jenže aby to fungovalo, musím být opravdu jemný a laskavý. Nikdo nedokáže být něžnější než já, pokud to můj malý pán potřebuje.

Přesunu se vedle něj a přitáhnu si ho do skutečného pevného objetí, při kterém kolem něj ovinu své paže. Dělám to pro něj, pro jeho pocit bezpečí, ale také pro sebe. Moci ho pevně svírat, přivlastňovat si ho tím v celé jeho perfektní celistvosti, je něčím, po čem toužím od prvního okamžiku. Kdyby to nebylo příliš nebezpečné, chtěl bych ho nejen držet touto nesmyslně stísněnou zdánlivě lidskou schránkou, ovinul bych kolem něj samotnou svou existenci a zachytil bych ho v ní. Jednou to také skutečně udělám. Ale ne teď. V tuto chvíli mohu jen zabořit nos do jeho vlasů a rukou přejet dolů a nahoru po napnutých zádech. Zachvěje se pod mým dotekem. Malý zranitelný pán, vyvolávající mi na tváři úsměv hladovějícího blázna. Je to výraz, který v modré záři, jež se na mne upře zezdola, rozžehne neporazitelný vzdor, kterým pán zakrývá svou bezbrannost. Svou odevzdanost mně. I to, jak se přitiskne blíž a sevře rukou látku mého žaketu, je něco, čím mne chce donutit ho respektovat. Ach, malý pane, kdybych vás nerespektoval, jak jen je v mých silách respektovat prostou lidskou bytost, tak bych tu vůbec nebyl.

Je to nejsladší, nejjemnější a neúžasnější, co vlastním a čeho mám tu možnost se dotýkat. Mít úctu k dokonalému uměleckému dílu, zvláště když vám patří, je naprosto nevyhnutelné. Slova žádného jazyka nedovedou popsat mou rozkoš z jeho přítomnosti, natožpak touhu přidat další vrstvu polevy, která okoření jeho chuť. Rozetřít ji jako jeho vzdor do ztracena potěšením, které mu dám a které bude chtít jen ode mne. Tak prostý je můj recept na krásu, jen mé dlouhé prsty, které sklouznou po bohu malého pána až k jeho kyčlím. Má je hladké jako oblázek v písku pláže, stejně tak jemné a rozpálené. Když je hladím, jsem rozpolcen mezi touhou do nich pevně zatnout nehty a dotýkat se jich s ještě větší úctou a jemností, než už na nich beztak spočívám prsty. S tou jemností, která nutí malého pána vycházet mi boky vstříc. Nemyslím si, že by si uvědomoval chtivost vlastního těla, které touží po mém doteku, a bezesporu si své vzrušení, jež na něm začíná být patrné, odmítá opravdu připustit. Hloupý malý pán tisknoucí mi tvář do ramene, jen abych neviděl, kdyby se mu má péče líbila. Moc a moc hloupý, pokud si myslí, že mu dovolím se skrýt. Chci jeho tvář vidět zářit, až se mi odevzdá. Je jen můj, každá linka i oblina jeho těla a všechny nuance jeho duše.

Můj.

Zlehka mu zvednu bradu a donutím ho se na mě podívat. Dýchá přerývaně přes otevřené rty, oči mhouří a přes dlouhé husté černé řasy ke mně vzhlíží stále s tou nepopiratelnou hrdostí jemu vlastní. Slíznu ji, je sladká jako zmrzlina a slaná jako pot srážející se na pánově krku. Zakloní pod mým dotekem hlavu dozadu přes paži, kterou ho objímám. Víčka mu zcela poklesnou. Už není pravděpodobné, že by se snad snažil své potěšení zakrývat. Můj odevzdaný malý pán. Za svou poslušnost dostane odměnu, po které touží a která bude jako další neprolomitelný řetěz, jímž ho k sobě připoutám.

Sladký nevědoucí pán krmící mě svou vzrušenou vůní, až mi hlava tepá chtivostí, a kolíbající mě svými potlačenými steny, když konečně má ruka sevře nejcitlivější část jeho těla. Můj dech, nepotřebná lidská napodobenina, se zcela zastaví, jen abych mohl slyšet, jak on se sténavě nadechuje. Vůně linoucí se z jeho těla, stoupající dechem vzhůru k baldachýnu postele, je omamná kombinace švestek a mandlí. Skoro všechno sebeovládání, příkrov racionálního lidského vědomí, se v tento okamžik odevzdanosti a slasti zvedá a duše se rozprostírá do všech stran. Je to jako přicházející smrt, ty minuty předtím, než samotná podstata člověka opustí tělo. Lákavá, trhající mě zevnitř na kusy. Udělám vše pro ten jediný okamžik, kdy malý pán zůstane na chvíli bez dechu a budu moci otevřít ústa a jazykem polaskat vzduch, který vydechl. Pro tu opojnou chuť jeho vzdechů, jeho hmatatelné přítomnosti, i pro ten krátký čas, kdy mohu být téměř sám sebou. Vidím malého pána skutečným zrakem v celé jeho lahodně bělostně zářivé existenci svádějící mě k touze si kousek ukousnout, jako kdybyste měli přímo na dosah zralé ovoce. Nedá se odolat. Nedá se odolat šťávě prýštící z něj během malé smrti, které se tak bezostyšně a samozřejmě v mých rukou oddá.

Skoro ne…, nakloním se k němu…, bezmála se dotknu rty jeho brady. Vůně švestek se mi plazí po jazyku…, nechám ho vyklouznout ven…, téměř se dotknu úst malého pána, té brány do jeho těla, když tu se modré hlubiny otevřou a já strnu.

Malý pán se na mě dívá omámeně, neuvědomuje si, jak blízko je teď svému démonovi. Nevnímá chtivý oheň v mých očích a výraz dravé potřeby ho zhltnout, který musí zdobit mou tvář. Jaké štěstí pro mě. Bylo by ostudné ukázat před ním svou slabost zrovna v tuto chvíli.

Zároveň tak frustrující. Pouhé minuty, které by byly neuspokojivé i pro smrtelného, natožpak pro mě. Zanechávaje mě rozjitřeného, chvějícího se zevnitř v bouřlivé potřebě, kterou nemůže cítit v mých rukou ani malý pán, a vzrušeného na samotnou mez snesitelnosti. Tak moc mne nedokázala rozdráždit žádné jiná duše než ta, patřící mému malému pánovi. Křehkému udýchanému zpocenému uzlíčku v mém náručí, jenž tepá svou přitažlivostí.

„Sebastiane,“ promluví přerývaně, je to spíš zmatený povzdech než touha mi něco nařídit. Oslovení je to tak jiné, nezvyklé pro malého pána, že mě nutí nechtě střízlivět z omámení jeho blízkosti.

„Ano, můj pane?“

Pozvednu ruku, abych mu odhrnul zpocené vlasy z čela, a uvědomím si, že je lepkavá. Jistě, vše to zbytečně lidské se týká i mé opatrované duše. Olíznu si dlaň. Chuť je stejně sladce švestková, jako pánova kůže nebo krev. Žádná tak silná a čistá duše, jako je ta jeho, nemůže být v těle, aniž by ho prostoupila do poslední nepatrné kapky.

Delikátní.

„Sebastiane, co…,“ odmlčí se a já na něj konečně opět shlédnu.

Dívá se vzhůru očima doširoka rozevřenýma, jako kdyby byl mou přítomností šokován. Hloupoučký malý pán, vždyť já jsem vždy zde. Stále jsem vám v patách, kdykoliv se otočíte, spatříte mne, nikoliv smrt, které se tak bojíte. Je to mé místo, být vedle vás i ve vás. Tak proč se tak divíte? Jsem tu proto, abych vás pomalu ochutnával, kdykoliv jen to bude možné.

„Pusť mě,“ nařídí, velice známý příkaz, který nesmírně neochotně uposlechnu v klidném stavu, natožpak teď, když jsem uvnitř rozpálený.

Pomalu rozvinout svou paži, kterou si ho k sobě vinu, je nejtěžší úkol ze všech, co mi kdy rozkázal splnit. Vše ve mně se brání tomu ho vůbec kdy propustit, když už jsem ho jednou uchvátil. Bylo mi dáno příliš málo prchavých momentů ochutnání, takže chci víc. Víc svého malého pána, až dokud se jím nezalknu. Ale vím, že ho zatím nemohu mít, ovšem i tak jsou mé pohyby ztuhlé a má schránka jako kdyby se vymykala mé kontrole.

„Cokoliv si přejete,“ řeknu, k vlastní haně trochu opožděně, když už zlehka vytahuji svou paži zpod jeho těla. Na nepatrný okamžik, nepostřehnutelný pro lidské oko, se na mě malý pán podívá nevěřícně, jak očekával, že ho nepustím. Pošetilé. Mohu ho stokrát chtít uvěznit ve svém bytí, toužit po tom jako po ničem jiném, ale nikdy bych se nedopustil školácké chyby, kdybych porušil důvěru mé duše vůči mně. Já nejsem hloupý smrtelný, můj malý pane, a nejsem ovládán tou prostou fyzickou potřebou, které se tak bojíte. Má vášeň je daleko hlubší, tak hluboká a intenzivní, že tady a teď pro ni není prostor. Ale jednou…

„Teď chci..., abys šel,“ vyřkne svůj další příkaz hlasem, který není obvykle pevný, spíš je v něm jen snaha mít navrch, ale přesto vyznívá jako můj malý pán.

Mírně přimhouřím oči. Ach ano, chce si zachovat tvář typického aristokrata, který svého milence vyžene z ložnice ještě nad ránem. Nejspíš se pošetile domnívá, že tím budu uražen. Jak bych mohl být, když vím, že nezáleží na jeho slovech nebo gestech, vždy mi bude patřit a vždy ho budu následovat, ať mě bude odhánět, jak chce. Pravda, příliš netoužím vzdálit se z jeho voňavé přítomnosti, jenže vím s jistotou, že toto není naposledy, kdy mám tu možnost si ho užít.

Nejspíš by mne nenechal pomoci mu se obléct, na to se cítí příliš nejistě, proto se jen přes něj natáhnu pro pokrývku a zakryji jeho nahé tělo. Neřekne nic, jen si teplou péřovou přikrývku přitáhne víc k tělu. Roztomilý malý pán.

Nakloním se k němu a naposledy si dovolím ochutnat jeho kůži, když přitisknu rty na jeho spánek. Prudce vydechne v překvapení z neočekávaného doteku, který je stejně jemný jako všechny předtím. Pořád jistě nevěří, že alespoň já mu nechci ublížit tímto zavrženíhodným způsobem. Můj malý, stále ještě nepřesvědčený pán. Ale nevadí, budu mít dostatek času mu to dokázat.

S nevolí vstanu z vyhřáté vonící postele okupované schouleným drobným křehkým tělem, jehož majitel se snaží budit dojem nezájmu o mou osobu. I na to jsem zvyklý. Klidně, beze spěchu zvednu svícen z nočního stolu a seberu své rukavice, ale jejich oblékáním se zbytečně nezdržuji.

„Přeji vám dobrou noc, můj pane,“ řeknu prostě, tak jako vždy kdy ho ukládám, jen mou tvář zdobí pobavený úsměv při pohledu na soustředěním zvlněné obočí.

Ponechám malého pána jeho myšlenkám, sám mám vlastních na sto let dopředu. Horkých, sladkých myšlenek na svou duši, kterou odedneška svírám ještě pevněji než předtím. Vzpomínek, co by se daly rozprostřít naší dlouhou chodbou jako koberec z filmové pásky, a já bych se v nich mohl spokojeně válet podobný kocourovi na slunci. Představ, co mi stále ulpívají na rukou jako pánova švestková vůně. Asi si je až do zítřka nebudu mýt, jen abych se jimi mohl opájet.

Úsměv se na mé tváři ještě rozšíří. Položím ruku na zavřené dveře ložnice mého malého pána, za kterými se snaží vypořádat se svým zmatením a možná to i zaspat. Roztomilý malý pán. Spánek je mu prospěšný, doufám, že dokáže usnout.

„Spěte, malý pane, spěte a zrajte.“

 

 

KONEC

**Author's Note:**

> Poslední díl z této miniserie. Doufám, že jste si čtení užili a budu rád, pokud zanecháte komentář nebo alespoň kudos.


End file.
